Legend of a hedgehog: Les Ailes de l'Innocence
by Syrul
Summary: Second épisode de la saga Legend of a Hedgehog. Après un an de tranquilité, Robotnik est de retour, plus dangereux que jamais. Sonic doit de nouveau l'arrêter, mais cette fois il n'est pas seul (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)
1. Juste quelques notes avant de commencer

Me revoilà ! Après une courte absence, je me lance dans la deuxième partie de ma saga Legend of a Hedgehog : Les Ailes de l'Innocence. Hum ! Pourquoi ce titre ? Telle est la question, que je vous répondrais plus tard. Cette fois, il s'agit du deuxième de la saga Megadrive (et de la saga tout court) « Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ». Beaucoup plus long est ce jeu, beaucoup plus longue sera cette fic. Apparition de Miles « Tails » Prower, l'éternel et fidèle compagnon du hérisson bleu, et personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, et donc croyez moi, j'aurais des projets pour lui.  
  
Malgré le peu de monde qui passe par ici, je continuerais à publier ma fic sur ce site (mais pas de souci, je la publie aussi ailleurs), dans l'espoir que cela attira de nouveaux amateurs à publier sur cette rubrique des fanfictions sur Sonic en français. Je remercie également katoryu, Mania et Silgil, qui auront été les seuls à m'avoir envoyé une review, et c'est également pour eux que je continue.  
  
Juste avant de commencer, juste des infos sur l'âge des persos lors de la fic :  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog : 16 ans  
  
Miles Prower, alias Tails : 10 ans  
  
Dr. Ivo Robotnik: Heu...  
  
Bon d'accord, c'est pas grand chose, mais attendez que Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge et tout le reste de la compagnie arrivent, j'en aurais des choses à mettre.  
  
Bien, je ne vous retarde pas plus maintenant, c'est parti ! 


	2. Prologue

Sur la colline d'Emerauld Hill, la pluie tombait (Note de l'auteur : Ca change des débuts de fanfics où le soleil brille tout le temps). Ce qui était plutôt inhabituel, car les pluies étaient rares sur Emerauld Hill qui était connue pour ses belles journées ensoleillées. Cependant, la pluie nourrira les plantes et les fera pousser, ce qui rendra la colline encore plus belle, une fois le soleil revenu. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas toujours détester la pluie. Tout du moins, c'est ce que pensait un hérisson hybride bleu, qui regardait la pluie de l'intérieur de sa grotte.

Sonic soupira, et retourna dans sa chambre en attendant que la pluie cesse. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce voisine, pour voir que Tails dormait toujours. Le hérisson s'allongea sur son lit, ses pensées vagabondant dans le passé.Cela faisait un an qu'il avait vaincu Robotnik et ses projets, et qu'il a décidé d'abandonner sa vie de Gardien pour voyager. Cependant, ses exploits furent contés dans tout le continent de Springland, et devint très vite un héros aux yeux des habitants. Il avait confié à son camarade résistant, Banon, ses futurs projets. Celui-ci lui offrit alors un moyen de transport pour voyager, un vieil avion remis en service. Sonic se souvint de ce jour comme si c'était hier.Banon l'avait emmené dans un hangar à Eastcrique, lui affirmant qu'il avait une surprise pour lui. Le hangar était sombre, aussi l'ex-résistant de Springcity se dirigea vers le bouton d'éclairage :

« Attention ! Voici, la bête ! »

La « bête » en question était un biplan d'un modèle ancien (style première guerre mondiale). Deux doubles ailes, une hélice, et qui pouvait transporter deux personnes, le tout peint en rouge :

« C'est cette ruine ta surprise ? » avait demandé Sonic d'un ton perplexe

« Ne te fies pas aux apparences ! Et oui, c'est ça la surprise. Il pourrait t'être utile pour voyager. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un modèle plus récent ? Et puis, tu sais, piloter, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

« Il est peut être vieux, mais il est très facile à débuter. Même un néophyte comme toi arrivera à le prendre rapidement en main. On l'a remis en état, et il fonctionne parfaitement à présent. Ne t'en fais, il en a déjà vu d'autres. Jadis, lui et son pilote se sont retrouvés prisonniers dans une tornade. Lorsque cette dernière s'était finalement arrêtée, le pilote utilisa ses dernières forces pour un atterrissage forcé. Il survécut, et on a récupéré l'avion, abîmé, mais toujours en état de marche. »

« C'est vrai cette histoire ? »

« Evidemment ! Pour cet exploit, on a baptisé cet appareil le « Tornado. Tu peux lui faire confiance ! »

« OK ! Si tu le dis. Merci Banon ! C'est un cadeau inespér ! »

« Tu ne pensais tout de même qu'après avoir libéré Springland de Robotnik, tu allais te contenter de ton bracelet comme remerciement. »

« Mais de là m'offrir un avion. Grâce à lui, Miles et moi pourront partir pour Emerauldland. »

« Tu emmènes également le petit ? »

« J'ai décidé de le prendre sous mon aile. Après tout, on se ressemble un peu, on a perdu nos proches à cause de Robotnik. »

« Est-ce qu'il sait pour ses parents ? »

« Oui ! Ca été dur pour lui pendant un temps, mais ça va mieux maintenant. Mais je ne lui pas encore expliqué ni pour Robotnik, ni pour sa deuxième queue, et ni pour comment ses parents sont morts. »

« A mon avis, tu ne ferais mieux de ne pas lui en parler, il a eu assez de chocs pour l'instant. »

« Tu as sans doute raison ! »

Sonic resta quelques jours à Eastcrique, le temps d'apprendre à piloter le Tornado. Le biplan était en effet très maniable, et bien que Sonic n'avait aucune expérience en pilotage, ces quelques jours furent suffisant. Il rentra à Green Hill avec le Tornado, où l'attendait Miles. Ce dernier semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à l'avion, et supplia au hérisson de lui apprendre le pilotage :

« Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu jeune pour ça ? » avait répondu Sonic « Quel âge as-tu déj ? 9 ans, c'est ça ? »

« Mais... mais mons... Sonic ! » avait protesté le renardeau à deux queues « Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'y connaissiez rien en pilotage, et pourtant, en à peine une semaine, vous arrivez à utiliser cette avion. Alors, pourquoi pas moi ? »

Sonic soupira de défaite :

« OK ! Tu as gagné. Mais à UNE condition : tutoies moi ! J'ai horreur d'être vouvoy ! »

A la grande stupeur du hérisson, Miles était parvenu, en l'espace d'une semaine également, à manœuvrer le Tornado encore mieux que lui. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'admettre, son petit protégé était plus doué en pilotage. Aussi, le laissa t-il prendre les commandes du biplan lorsqu'ils décidèrent de partir s'installer à Emerauldland. A leur départ, Sonic fit ses adieux aux tombes de ses deux frères, Brain et Fist, tandis que Miles, intérieurement, disait adieu à ses parents.

Le crépuscule venait de commencer lorsque les deux hybrides étaient arrivés à Emerauldland. Emerauldland était un continent à l'Est de Springland, et bien plus vaste que ce dernier, au Centre-Sud de la carte de Mobius. On appelait ainsi ce continent, car les vieilles légendes racontaient que les Chaos Emeraulds, ces joyaux légendaires sensés posséder le pouvoir ultime, seraient éparpillées sur ces terres. Sonic savait que c'était faux, car il possédait l'une d'entre elles, et il l'avait trouvé à Springland. Le continent était pratiquement divisé en deux régions, car à l'Ouest se trouvaient de nombreuses plaines, collines, forêts verdoyantes et rivières, où la civilisation se concentrait, et l'Est était constitué d'une grande chaîne montagneuse, et même volcanique, qui était pratiquement déserte.  
  
Immédiatement après leur arrivée, Sonic et Miles partirent à la recherche d'un nouveau foyer. Leur choix se porta finalement sur Emerauld Hill, une colline ressemblant beaucoup à Green Hill, près de la côté Ouest du continent. Rapidement, ils sympathisèrent avec les habitants animaux, hybrides, et humains de la région. Sonic aimait souvent se rendre utile grâce à sa vitesse, et Miles faisait de son mieux pour aider.  
  
Miles. Au début, les habitants étaient quelques peu surpris par sa deuxième queue, mais il fut très vite apprécié par sa bonne nature. A cause de cette deuxième queue, on le surnommait « Tails ». Au début, ce surnom n'avait pour but que de taquiner le renardeau, mais petit à petit, tout le monde commençait à l'appeler ainsi, y compris Sonic. Pendant un temps, le renardeau fut vexé, mais il s'y habitua. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde, même lui, l'appelait Tails.  
  
Sonic s'était très vite attaché avec son petit protégé. Au début, il était assez timide et réservé. Mais en voyant le hérisson se donner autant de mal pour aider les autres, il brisa sa « coquille » et décida d'aider à son tour. Tous les jours, il s'entraînait avec Sonic. Il fit des progrès spectaculaires en l'espace d'un an. Il maîtrisait toutes les attaques en boules de Sonic, et bien qu'il n'avait pas d'épines, elles pouvaient infliger de sérieux dommages. Mais le plus impressionnant était la manière dont il se servait de ses deux queues. Il était capable de les faire tournoyer comme une hélice. Non seulement qu'elles étaient utiles pour attaquer, elles lui permettaient de courir plus vite, et même de s'envoler quelques instants dans les airs, tel un hélicoptère. De son côté, Sonic avait appris un nouveau mouvement : lorsqu'il était en boule, à l'arrêt, il pouvait se mettre à tournoyer sur place de plus en plus vite, puis tout relâcher d'un coup, afin de s'élancer dans une poussée de vitesse supersonique. Il baptisa cette capacité « Spin Dash ».Un an passa. A présent, l'amitié entre Sonic et Tails était devenue fraternelle. Tails était encore plus doué que Sonic ne l'était à son âge :

« Je me demande dans combien de temps il sera plus doué que moi. » pensa Sonic « Et est ce que j'oserais lui dire un jour la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, et sur Robotnik ? Non, je ne dois pas ! Il est heureux à présent, je ne veux pas tout gâcher. »

« Bonjour, Sonic ! » fit une voix

Le hérisson sortit brusquement de sa transe :

« Oh, salut Tails ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu te réveiller. »

« J'ai remarqué. » répondait Tails en souriant

« Bon, allons prendre le petit déjeuner. »

Les deux compagnons prirent leur repas du matin. Une fois terminé, la pluie venait de cesser. Sonic jeta un coup d'œil dehors :

« Hey, Tails ! Viens ! Il fait un temps super. Allons faire un tour ! »

« OK ! »

« Fais attention ! Le terrain doit être glissant. »

Pendant toute la matinée, les deux amis restèrent dehors, faisant leurs exercices quotidiens. A midi :

« Hé, Tails ! Où est tu ? » appela Sonic

Après une courte recherche, il trouva le renardeau au pied de la colline :

« Sonic ! Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé. La pluie a dû le déterrer. »

Sonic observa l'objet en question. C'était un magnifique joyau de couleur rouge. Cependant sa forme lui semblait familière. Il réfléchit un instant, puis ses épines s'hérissèrent encore plus devant la surprise. Exactement la même forme, seule la couleur était différente :

« Une Chaos Emerauld ! » souffla t-il  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Tadaa ! Prologue fini ! Ici, j'explique ce qui s'est passé durant l'année qui sépara cette fanfic de la précédente : apparition du désormais fidèle destrier aérien de Sonic§compagnie, j'ai nommé le Tornado, ce qui est arrivé à Sonic et Tails, leur déménagement, leur entraînement. Je vous laisse sur ce petit rebondissement, et vous lancerais directement dans l'action au premier chapitre, consacré à « Emerauld Hill Zone ».


	3. Le comeback

« Une Chaos Emerauld ! » souffla Sonic  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tails, ce que tu as entre tes mains n'est d'autre qu'une des légendaires Chaos Emeraulds ! »  
  
Le renardeau resta un moment muet, ne sachant que dire devant sa surprise, puis :  
  
« Je m'en souviens que Maman m'en avait un peu parlé. Des joyaux qui seraient capables de réaliser tous les rêves et désirs. Mais je ne croyais que ce n'était qu'un conte de fée. »  
  
« Moi aussi ! Jusqu'à il y a un an. »  
  
« Un an ? »  
  
Sonic acquiesça :  
  
« Viens dans la grotte ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »  
  
Les deux hybrides retournèrent dans leur demeure, et Sonic fouilla un des tiroirs de sa chambre. Il en ressortit un autre joyau, identique à celui de Tails, mais de couleur bleu foncée comme la nuit :  
  
« C'est... » commença Tails  
  
« ... une Chaos Emerauld. » termina Sonic « Comme je te l'ai dit, il y un an, je m'étais lancé à la poursuite d'un savant fou nommé Robotnik, qui avait essayé d'asservir Springland avec sa technologie. Je l'ai vaincu, puis je t'ai rencontré peu après. Mais durant cette poursuite, lui et moi nous étions retrouvés à l'intérieur d'une rivière souterraine artificielle. Robotnik y trouva cette émeraude, et décida de l'utiliser pour ses sombres projets. Heureusement, je l'ai affronté un peu plus tard, et je lui ais pris l'émeraude. Depuis, je l'ai gardé, un peu comme un souvenir de mon aventure. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ce Robotnik voulait se servir de cette émeraude ? En quoi pouvait elle l'aider dans ses projets ? »  
  
Sonic resta un moment silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait :  
  
« D'après ce que je sais, les Chaos Emeraulds existaient déjà avant même que le monde existe. Certains prétendent même que ce seraient elles qui aurait créées Mobius et la vie. Autrefois, on les appelait Creation Emeraulds, car celui qui possédait les sept émeraudes aurait le pouvoir de tout créer, mais aussi de tout détruire. Evidement, nombreux sont ceux qui les ont convoitées et recherchées, et ont souvent entraînés d'horribles guerres pour les avoir, comme Robotnik. On les a alors rebaptisé Chaos Emeraulds, car là où elles se trouvaient, le chaos s'y répandait à cause de ceux qui les convoitent. »  
  
« Waoh ! » s'exclama Tails « Tu en sais beaucoup de choses sur ces émeraudes. »  
  
Sonic gloussa :  
  
« Tu sais, c'est mon grand frère Brain qui m'avait raconté tout ça. Il était très intelligent et instruit. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses. »  
  
Tails baissa la tête de gêne, connaissant la tragique histoire des deux frères de son ami. Remarquant cela, ce dernier sourit :  
  
« H ! C'est bon ! Ca va aller ! Sur le coup, ça avait été dur, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Il faut savoir tirer un trait sur le passé. »  
  
Tails acquiesça et dit :  
  
« Que va-t-on faire de ces émeraudes ? »  
  
« Gardons les ! Elles feront une jolie décoration dans nos chambres, et puis comme ça, elles ne tomberont pas entre de mauvaises mains. »  
  
« D'accord ! ... H ! Tu n'entends pas du bruit dehors ? »  
  
« Hein ? » Sonic se tut un instant pour écouter « Oui ! Tu as raison ! Allons voir ! »  
  
Sonic et Tails sortirent de la grotte, pour rester immédiatement figé sur place, leur visage mélangeant surprise et terreur. Une vision qui hantait Sonic depuis un an : celle d'une immense armée de robots au pied de la colline, attendant l'ordre d'attaque. Les deux compagnons restèrent un moment immobiles, ne sachant quoi faire. Finalement, un des robots quitta son groupe et se dirigea vers eux. Sonic se mit en position de combat, et Tails, quoique inquiet, en fit autant. Mais le robot n'attaqua pas, et une fois suffisamment près d'eux, il les observa :  
  
« L'un d'entre vous est il Sonic ? » finit il par dire d'une voix métallique, intimidant Tails (NA : H ! Ho ! Il n'a que 10 ans quand même !)  
  
« C'est moi ! » répondit l'intéress  
  
« Bien ! Je vous demande de me suivre alors. Ou je serais obligé d'ordonner aux autres de venir vous chercher par la force. »  
  
Le robot se retourna, puis s'éloigna un peu avant de s'arrêter, attendant que le hérisson le suive :  
  
« Bon ! J'y vais ! » murmura t-il à Tails  
  
« Je viens aussi ! »  
  
« Certainement pas ! C'est sans doute un piège. Mets toi à l'abri ! »  
  
« Justement ! Si c'est un piège, je pourrais t'aider. Je refuse de rester caché tandis que tu cours un grave danger. »  
  
Sonic soupira, puis acquiesça. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de discuter.

* * *

Les deux compagnons suivirent ensembles le robot, qui les mena au pied d'Emerauld Hill, devant l'armée. Sonic étudia celle-ci, et un affreux doute commençait à germer en lui :  
  
« Ces robots ! Exactement les mêmes ! Ca ne peut être que... Non ! C'est impossible ! Quelqu'un d'autre a du observé et imité sa technologie. »  
  
Le robot s'adressa alors à eux :  
  
« Attendez un instant ! Notre chef ne va pas tarder. »  
  
« Qui est votre chef ? »  
  
Sonic n'eut pas la réponse à sa question, car un engin volant, qui lui semblait TROP familier, se rapprocha. Une fois que l'engin fut à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, une voix en surgit :  
  
« Eh bien ! Nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, Sonic le Gardien de Springland. »  
  
Tails vit que le visage de son ami pâlit, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme (NA : ce qui est un peu le cas). Son inquiétude grandit encore plus :  
  
« Sonic ! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda t-il  
  
« Cette voix ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » parvint à répondre Sonic  
  
« Mais bien sûr que si, ça l'est ! » dit la voix, apparemment amusée  
  
L'engin, qui avait la forme d'une grosse capsule flottante, se posa alors à leur hauteur, et le propriétaire de la voix fut visible : un humain, gros, chauve, une longue moustache rousse, portant des lunettes de pilotage sur son crâne, avec un sourire malveillant. Sonic recula d'un pas, avant de prononcer un seul mot :  
  
« Robotnik ?! »

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Oui, c'était rapide, je l'avoue. A la base, je voulais faire le come-back de Robotnik et le boss d'Emerauld Hill en un seul chapitre, mais j'ai remarqué que c'était un peu long, alors je l'ai divisé en deux.  
  
Sonic qui nous parle un peu de l'histoire des Chaos Emeraulds, entièrement de mon cru. Et vous n'avez pas tout vu, car on apprendra durant la série l'origine même des émeraudes.  
  
Robotnik est de retour, (enfin, ça ne vous surprend pas, vous vous y attendiez) et il n'est pas content. Encore plus ingénieux, encore plus machiavélique, et encore plus cinglé, voici le tout nouveau, tout neuf méchant des aventures du hérisson bleu de Sega. N'exigez que la qualit ! Petite plaisanterie bien creuse, c'est vrai, mais j'arrive plus à savoir quoi mettre dans mes notes de l'auteur, surtout pour un chapitre aussi court. 


	4. La quête commence

Le rictus du Dr. Ivo Robotnik, le savant fou qui avait tenté de s'emparer de Springland et même du monde entier, s'agrandit :  
  
« L'unique au monde ! C'est bien moi ! Surpris de me revoir ? »  
  
Surpris ? Paniqué ? Furieux ? Sonic ne le savait pas. Peut être un mélange des trois. Mais il parvint à se ressaisir :  
  
« Comment as-tu survécu ? »  
  
Le docteur ricana :  
  
« Ironie du sort, n'est ce pas ? J'avais exactement posé la même question, il y a un an, tu te souviens ? Comment j'ai survécu ? Je suppose que j'ai eu la même chance que toi. Ton attaque avait fatalement endommagé mon Egg-o- Matic, et j'ai chuté dans un gouffre. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, j'ai réellement cru que c'était la fin. Mais en fait, j'ai atterri dans une autre partie de la rivière souterraine que nous avions visité quelques jours auparavant (cf : l'épisode précédent de Legend of a Hedgehog : le Gardien de Springland). Guidé par mon instinct de survie, je me suis précipité vers une sortie, pour me retrouver sur une plage de Springland, où j'ai observé mon QG exploser par ta bombe. »  
  
« Et qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore conquérir le monde. La leçon de la dernière fois ne t'as pas suffis? »  
  
« Croyais tu vraiment que j'aillais me ranger, et vivre caché jusqu'à ce que le monde oublie mon nom ? Hahaha ! Pauvre naïf ! Je suis le plus grand génie que le monde ait connu. Ma destinée est de le dominer, et rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera. Bientôt, tout le monde se prosternera en entendant seulement mon nom. »  
  
« Génial ! » pensa Sonic « Il est encore plus taré que la dernière fois ! Ce type est vraiment mûr pour l'asile. »  
  
« Vous êtes fous ! » déclara Tails à haute voix  
  
Robotnik remarqua pour la première fois la présence du renardeau :  
  
« Qui est ce mouflet ? »  
  
« Un ami. » répondit le hérisson  
  
« Je vois. » il se retourna vers le robot de tout à l'heure « Vous pouvez commencer à envoyer vos troupes sur Midgar. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. »  
  
« A vos ordres ! » répondit le robot, puis toute l'armée quitta Emerauld Hill en direction de l'Est  
  
Le savant fou se retourna alors vers Sonic, et refit son rictus :  
  
« Cela fait un an que j'attends ce moment. Je vais pouvoir enfin avoir ma revanche sur toi, Sonic. Tu mouras lentement et douloureusement, pour chacun de mes plans que tu as fichu en l'air. »  
  
Il appuya sur un bouton de son vaisseau flottant. Brusquement, un véhicule à 4 roues sortit des buissons. Il n'y avait pas de siège, mais par contre une énorme perceuse se trouvait à l'avant du véhicule. L'Egg-o-Matic se dirigea alors vers la foreuse mobile, et s'installa à la place du siège :  
  
« Que le massacre commence ! » déclara Robotnik  
  
La foreuse s'activa et l'engin fonça droit sur Sonic. Mais il en fallait plus pour surprendre l'ex-Gardien de Springland qui esquiva sans problème. La foreuse mobile fit demi-tour et réattaqua. Nouvelle esquive, et cette fois, Sonic répondit par une Spin Attack :  
  
« Ouch ! » grogna le scientifique « Tu es encore plus rapide que la dernière fois. »  
  
« Tu croyais que j'étais resté un an sans rien faire. Même sans ta menace, je continue à m'entraîner. »  
  
« Humph ! Ca ne suffira pas pour te sauver. »  
  
La bataille continua. Sonic esquiva chaque charge de la foreuse de la foreuse mobile avant de contre-attaquer avec sa Spin Attack. De son côté, Tails observait le combat, hésitant à intervenir en voyant son camarade maîtriser la situation.  
  
Mais finalement, Robotnik changea de tactique. Il chargea de nouveau Sonic, qui esquiva, mais continua sur sa lancée pour percuter un cocotier. Ce dernier s'écroula vers Sonic, qui n'avait pas anticipé le danger et trébucha :  
  
« Aha ! » Son adversaire profita de l'occasion pour l'achever. Mais quelque chose le percuta et il fut dévié de sa trajectoire. Ce quelque chose était une boule orangée, en d'autres termes Tails qui venait d'exécuter sa propre Spin Attack. Le renardeau se précipita vers son ami :  
  
« Sonic ! Tu vas bien ? »  
  
« Ca va, je n'ai rien ! Grâce à toi ! »  
  
Robotnik reprit également ses esprits :  
  
« Salle gosse ! Tu vas regretter de te mêler de ce qui ne te regardes pas ! »  
  
« Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais il a raison. Tails, restes derrière ! C'est mon combat. »  
  
« Non ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il t'aurait eu avec sa dernière attaque. Laisses moi t'aider. »  
  
« Très bien ! »  
  
« Voyez-vous ça ? » se moqua Robotnik « Sonic le Gardien de Springland, celui qui m'a vaincu il y a un an, a besoin d'un petit renardeau comme garde du corps. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas qu'un petit renardeau, et je vais te le montrer ! » déclara Tails, voulant montrer à Sonic qu'il pouvait se débrouiller  
  
Il réattaqua l'engin de Robotnik, l'endommageant encore plus. Le scientifique perdit patience :  
  
« Je ne voulais en arriver là, mais tu l'auras voulu, gamin. Meurs ! »  
  
Cette fois-ci, il ne chargea pas, mais appuya sur un autre bouton du tableau de bord de l'Egg-o-Matic. La foreuse se détacha. La perceuse se détacha alors du véhicule, et fonça droit sur Tails pour l'empaler. Trop surpris pour éviter, le renardeau fut sauvé in extremis par Sonic qui l'écarta d'un bond :  
  
« Tails ! Ca va ? »  
  
« Ugh ! Je crois. »  
  
« Arg ! Encore raté ! » pesta Robotnik, n'ayant plus sa perceuse géante pour attaquer  
  
« Laisses tomber, crâne d'œuf ! Je t'ai déjà battu avant, je peux très bien recommencer. »  
  
« Ha ! Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai conçu un plan génial, que même toi ne pourras stopper. »  
  
L'Egg-o-Matic se détacha du véhicule et commença à s'éloigner, puis s'arrêta :  
  
« Si tu veux en savoir plus sur mes plans, retrouves moi à l'usine chimique de Midgar. » déclara Robotnik avant de partir pour de bon vers l'Est  
  
De retour dans la caverne de Green Hill :  
  
« Sonic ! Cet humain qui nous a attaqué tout à l'heure ? »  
  
« Robotnik ! Le savant cinglé que je croyais avoir vaincu il y a un an. »  
  
« Il est complètement fou ! »  
  
« Ca, je le sais. Il l'est même encore plus que lors de notre dernière rencontre. »  
  
« Que fait-on maintenant ? »  
  
« Moi, je pars de nouveau pourchasser Robotnik. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête, mais ce n'est rien de bon. Quand à toi ... »  
  
« Je viens aussi ! » coupa Tails  
  
« J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça. Mais la réponse est non, tu restes ici ! »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Miles ! » Sonic l'appela par son vrai nom pour insister combien il était sérieux « Je ne me rends pas à un pique-nique, je vais foncer droit vers le danger. Dans des endroits où je risquerais ma vie, pas pour des enfants comme toi. »  
  
« Quoi ? » le renardeau était irrité du fait qu'il était considéré comme un simple enfant  
  
« Tails, ne le prends pas mal ! Tu as beau être jeune, tu as beaucoup de potentiel. Mais là, c'est trop risqué ! S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Essais de comprendre ça ! »  
  
« ... »  
  
L'ex-Gardien s'approcha de la sortie :  
  
« Désolé, petit frère ! Crois moi, c'est mieux que j'y aille seul. »  
  
Il ne pu dire autre chose, car Tails venait de s'effondrer en larmes :  
  
« Tails ? »  
  
« Non ! » parvint à prononcer le renardeau entre ses pleurs « Si tu pars, tu ne reviendras jamais, comme mes parents. Je serais de nouveau seul. »  
  
Sonic baissa la tête de honte, comme il avait fait le jour où il avait annoncé à son ami la mort de ses parents. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour le rassurer :  
  
« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je reviendrais, c'est promis. J'ai déjà battu Robotnik l'an dernier, alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? »  
  
Un long silence s'installa. Tails cessa de pleurer, et se releva pour rejoindre son camarade :  
  
« Sonic, j'ai pris ma décision, et que tu veuilles ou non, je viens avec toi ! »  
  
Le hérisson baissa la tête de déception, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire autre chose :  
  
« S'il te plaît, écoutes-moi maintenant. J'ai très bien compris que c'étais dangereux, et que je vais peut être mourir. Mais il y a un an, j'ai perdu Maman et Papa, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver. S'il t'arrivait la même chose là bas, moi non je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Tu es comme un grand frère pour moi ! »  
  
« ... »  
  
« S'il te plaît, laisses moi venir avec toi, grand frère ! »  
  
Sonic voulu refuser, mais il n'avait plus d'arguments en tête, et il n'étais pas capable de « non » après ce que son ami a dit. Il râla :  
  
« Eh bien je crois qu'à cette dispute, tu as gagné. D'accord, tu peux venir. »  
  
Tails fit un grand sourire, sauta de joie, et s'apprêtait à dire une montagne de « Merci ! », lorsqu'il fut coupé par Sonic :  
  
« Ho ! Ho ! Du calme ! Comme je te l'ais dit, on ne se rend pas à un pique- nique. Ne me refais pas des coups comme tout à l'heure où tu as failli te faire avoir par la foreuse. »  
  
Tails acquiesça :  
  
« D'accord ! Mais où allons nous maintenant ? »  
  
« Robotnik a dit qu'il nous attendais à Midgar, dans l'usine chimique. C'est une invitation que nous ne pouvons pas refuser. »  
  
« Ca a plutôt l'air d'un piège ! »  
  
Le hérisson gloussa :  
  
« Bien sûr que c'en est un ! Je connais assez bien Robotnik à présent. Il me lance un défi, et je ne refuse jamais un défi. » déclara t-il en faisant son fameux sourire qui voulait dire «Pas de soucis ! Ca va être du gâteau ! »  
  
Tails sourit lui aussi. Si Sonic dit qu'on peut y arriver, alors on peut y arriver.  
  
Hérisson et renardeau sortirent de la caverne, et s'apprêtèrent à partir vers l'Est. Leur périple allait commencer :  
  
« Oh ! »  
  
« Qu'y a t–il, Sonic ? »  
  
« J'ai oublié quelque chose dans la grotte, je reviens. »  
  
Sonic retourna dans sa demeure, et en ressortit avec les deux Chaos Emeraulds :  
  
« Pourquoi les emmènes-tu ? »  
  
« Je préfère les avoir sur moi que de les laisser ici, parce que je sais que le doc les recherche. Il pourrait très bien repasser ici, et les prendre lorsqu'on a le dos tourné. »  
  
Tails réacquiesça :  
  
« Bien ! » reprit Sonic « Es tu prêt ? »  
  
« Quand tu veux ! »  
  
Le hérisson rangea les émeraudes dans son bracelet stockeur (cf : Le Gardien de Springland) :  
  
« Attends nous, Robotnik ! La fête ne fait que commencer ! »  
  
Sonic était loin de se douter à quel point il avait raison.  
  
Au même moment.  
  
Dans une immense plaine enneigée, deux humains marchaient à travers le blizzard. Leur peau étrangement bleue et leurs vêtements montraient qu'ils étaient habitués à ce froid intense. Malgré l'immensité des lieux, ils avançaient sans hésitation. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un gouffre, tellement profond qu'on ne pouvait distinguer le fond, et tellement large qu'on ne voyait l'autre rive à l'horizon. Des éclairs surgissaient de temps en temps du ravin. Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles quelques instants, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Puis l'un d'entre eux ouvrit grand les yeux, de terreur :  
  
« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda l'autre  
  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » fut la réponse du premier  
  
« Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas... »  
  
« Si ! Le gouffre est encore plus grand que la dernière fois. »  
  
« Cela veut dire que chaque jour qui passe, ce ravin s'élargit un peu plus. »  
  
« Exact ! »  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis :  
  
« Allons prévenir Puelle ! »  
  
« Je suis d'accord ! Si nous ne faisons rien, Prox sera engloutie par ce gouffre. »  
  
« Pas seulement Prox ! »  
  
Ils firent demi-tour, et coururent vers le Sud. Derrière eux, un pan de rocher venait de s'écrouler et de chuter dans le ravin sans fond, signe que ce dernier s'élargissait.  
  
Notes de l'auteur :  
  
Here I'm back ! Et tout content en plus, j'ai le bac ! C'était chaud, mais ça valait le mal. Maintenant, c'est les vacances !!! J'aurais tout le temps que je veux pour continuer la fanfic. Si seulement Internet ne prenait aussi des vacances, j'aurais pu publier ce chapitre plus tôt. Enfin, c'est reparti, c'est le principal.  
  
Autre chose, je vais arrêter des mettre des notes de l'auteur à la fin de chaque chapitre. Je n'en mettrais que si c'est vraiment utile, alors pas de souci.  
  
A très bientôt ! 


	5. Le plan de Robotnik

Située à l'Est d'Emerauld Hill se trouvait la ville de Midgar, réputée pour son usine chimique de recherche. Au crépuscule, la ville venait de tomber entre les mains de l'armée de Robotnik. Ce dernier traversait les rues, satisfait d'avoir pris la ville aussi vite, et déçu de ne pas être débarrassé de son ennemi Sonic the Hedgehog. Il observa son escorte de robots, puis le peu de civils qui étaient encore dans les rues. Leur visage ne montrait aucune émotion, mais le savant fou pouvait sentir leur peur et leur haine envers lui, ce qui le fit sourire méchamment. Il entra à l'intérieur d'un grand bâtiment. Dans une des pièces se trouvait un homme qui attendait quelque chose :

« Bonsoir, Monsieur le Maire ! » dit Robotnik

L'homme, le maire de Midgar, se retourna mais ne répondit rien. Le scientifique repris la conversation :

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, cette ville fait partie de mon futur empire. Je pense que vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » fut la réponse du maire

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez attaqué, détruis et pillé ma ville. Vous n'avez nullement besoin de mon accord pour vous proclamer maître de cette ville, je n'y changerais rien. Vous êtes là pour autre chose. »

« En effet ! Vous êtes un homme direct, j'aime ça ! Les formalités sont d'un ennui. Ce que je cherche ? En fait, la seule chose qui m'intéresse dans votre petite ville, c'est son usine chimique. Cependant, il faut un code pour pénétrer dans la salle de contrôle, et vous êtes le seul à le connaître. Donnez le moi afin que j'évite de gâcher mes unités à forcer la sécurité ! »

« Je refuse de vous le donner. Je ne vous aiderais en aucun cas dans vos plans. »

Robotnik, un instant surpris, se mis ensuite à glousser :

« Monsieur le Maire, je doute que vous soyez en position de refuser. »

Il fit signe à son escorte de pointer leur arme vers le maire, mais ce dernier ne semblait nullement effrayé :

« Je ne crains pas la mort. » et devant l'étonnement du docteur, il continua « Il y a un an, ma fille unique était partie en vacances à Springcity. Elle est arrivée en ville le même jour où vous l'aviez envahie. J'ai appris que ma fille était morte pendant l'attaque. Vous m'avez volé ce qui restait de ma famille, et préfère aller la rejoindre plutôt de me déshonorer en vous aidant. »

Le savant resta muet. Ce maire était différent des autres, qui ne faisaient que de l'implorer à ses pieds de les épargner. Il éprouva même une certaine sympathie pour celui là. Le maire continua son discours :

« J'ai même que celui vous avait vaincu l'année dernière, Sonic the Hedgehog, est ici à Emerauldland. Votre invasion est vaine, il détruira vos plans comme il l'a déjà fait. »

Robotnik fronça ses sourcils :

« Je suis au courant. Mais sachez que même le Gardien de Springland ne pourra me stopper cette fois-ci. J'ai prévu quelques gâteries pour lui. »

Après un instant de réflexions, son sourire machiavélique réapparut :

« Puisque la mort ne vous effraie pas, j'ai un autre argument à proposer. » il sortit un talkie-walkie « Si vous ne me donnez pas le code immédiatement, j'ordonnerais à mon armée d'exterminer toute la population de cette ville, sans exception. »

Le maire recula :

« Vous n'oseriez pas ! »

Le rictus de Robotnik s'élargit, et il approcha son talkie-walkie :

« Nouvelles instructions à toutes les unités ! Tuez tous les habitants de cette ville, hommes, femmes, et enfants. Début de l'opération dans trois minutes. Terminé ! »

Puis il attendit. Au fur à et mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le maire devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il suait à grosses gouttes. A la fin de la première minute, il sortit un stylo et un bout de papier et y nota quelque chose. Il tendit le papier à Robotnik :

« Voici les codes ! Dites leur d'arrêter. »

Le docteur jeta un bref coup d'œil au papier, puis ressaisit son talkie :

« A toutes les unités, annulez l'opération immédiatement ! Terminé ! »

Le maire poussa un soupir de soulagement :

« Je suis un homme de parole » déclara Robotnik (Note de l'auteur : Mais bien sûr !) « Vous avez fait le bon choix ! Je vais même vous accorder une faveur. Je vais vous envoyer rejoindre votre fille. »

A l'instant où le maire comprit ce que la dernière phrase signifiait, Robotnik claqua des doigts. Une silhouette apparut, mais seuls deux yeux rouges menaçants étaient visibles. Pourtant, le maire aurait juré que cette silhouette était familière. Il sentit une horrible douleur au ventre, puis les ténèbres l'envahirent.

Ailleurs, un jeune homme observait de la terrasse de sa maison la ville, et le malheur qui s'y abattait. Il soupira, puis s'installa dans son fauteuil. Maintenant que Robotnik avait envahi la ville, plus rien ne sera jamais pareil à Midgar (NA : certains l'auront déjà remarqué, mais le nom de cette ville est un clin d'œil à mon jeu préféré : Final Fantasy 7). Il avait songé à s'enfuir, mais l'envahisseur avait posté des robots gardes à chaque entrée et sortie de la ville. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fit un bond de surprise :

« Sonic ! »

« Hey, Wil ! Comment ça va ? »

« Pas mal, jusqu'à ce que l'armée de Robotnik ai frappé la ville. » répondit Wil « Et toi ? Je croyais que tu étais à Emerauld Hill. »

« J'y étais. Jusqu'à ce que Robotnik me fasse une visite de courtoisie. »

« Il est venu à Emerauld Hill ? »

« Ouais, il voulait régler nos vieux comptes. Evidemment, ça a raté. »

« Mais que fais-tu là ? »

« Salut Wil ! » fit une autre voix

« Hein ? Oh ! C'est toi, Tails ! Salut ! »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on te dérange. » dit le jeune renard

« Non, je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

« A quoi ? » demanda Sonic

« Ben, maintenant que Robotnik est le maître des lieux, cette ville n'a plus d'avenir. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de m'enfuir lorsque vous êtes arrivés. Mais au fait, comment êtes vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? Les robots surveillent chaque entrée et sortie de la ville. »

« Oh, tu veux parler de ces pièces détachées ambulantes. Tu n'as qu'a lancer un caillou devant eux pour les distraire, puis tu passes par derrière. »

« Je vois. Eh bien, je retiendrais l'astuce. »

« Tu peux nous rendre un petit service avant de partir ? »

« Sûr ! De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Robotnik nous a donné rencard dans l'usine chimique. Dans la salle de contrôle, je crois. Tu es bien employé là bas, pas vrai ? »

« Dans la salle de contrôle de l'usine ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il faut un code pour y entrer. Tout est maintenant automatisé maintenant, on sert très rarement de la salle de contrôle, et donc seul le maire connaît le code. »

« Robotnik aurait vite fait de lui « demander » ce code. »

« J'en doute. J'ai entendu dire que la fille du maire est morte dans l'attaque de Springcity, il y a un an. Sa haine envers le docteur est bien connue en ville. »

« Mais avec toute son armée, Robotnik pourrait facilement forcer la sécurité. » suggéra Tails

« Il a raison. De toute façons, on doit se rendre là bas. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen d'y entrer discrètement ? »

« Peut être l'entrée de service, si le docteur ne l'a pas encore trouvé. »

« Tu nous montres le chemin ? »

« Sûr ! Si on ne fait rien, cette ville est condamnée. Autant essayer. »

Heureusement, Robotnik n'avait pas encore repéré l'entrée de service, ainsi Sonic, Tails et Wil pénétrèrent discrètement dans l'usine chimique. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était impressionnant. Tantôt on traversait dans un silence oppressant une salle remplie de cuves pleines de produits chimiques, tantôt, on se retrouvait dans une salle de travail envahie d'un vacarme épouvantable et d'une odeur écoeurante. Wil passait de pièce en pièce sans la moindre hésitation, et ses deux compagnons le suivaient aveuglément. Mais ils avancèrent discrètement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des quelques robots, et que les deux hybrides puissent les mettre hors d'état de nuire sans se faire remarquer. Finalement, Wil s'arrêta au niveau d'un carrefour de couloirs. Il semblait réfléchir :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Sonic

« Comme je te l'ai dit, presque personne ne se rend dans la salle de contrôle. A ce niveau, je ne sais plus quel chemin suivre. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » fit une voix par derrière « Je servirais de guide à partir d'ici. »

Les trois intrus sursautèrent. Sonic et Tails savaient de qui il s'agissait, quand à Wil, il eut un hoquet de surprise en se retrouvant face au Dr. Robotnik en personne :

« Alors tu es venu, Sonic ! » continua ce dernier « Et tu as ramené le gamin ainsi qu'un autre invité. »

Le docteur était évidemment accompagné d'une escouade de Badniks, mais pas assez nombreux pour impressionner Sonic. Le hérisson se mit en position de combat, et Robotnik, anticipant son geste, reprit la parole :

« C'est inutile ! Presque toute mon armée surveille à présent l'entrée principale ET votre fameuse entrée de service. Vous n'avez aucune chance d'en sortir vivant. » il refit son sourire malsain « Relax ! Vous n'allez pas mourir tout de suite. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

« Qu'est que tu veux ? »

« Te montrer à quel point il est futile d'essayer de me résister. Allez ! Direction la salle de contrôle ! »

Sonic, Tails et Wil furent alors « guidés » vers la tant convoitée salle de contrôle. Robotnik s'approchait d'un petit clavier près de la porte, et y tapa le code d'entrée. La porte et les volets blindés s'ouvrirent dès le premier essai. Wil était blême :

« Co... Comment vous connaissez le code ?! Le maire n'a pas pu vous le donner. »

« Oh ! Mais si ! Je sais être très convaincant vous savez. »

« Qu'avait vous fait de lui ? »

« Je suppose qu'il fait ses retrouvailles avec sa défunte fille. Paix à leurs âmes ! » dit le savant fou d'un ton ironique

Wil resta silencieux, choqué :

« Espèce de ... » commença Tails, mais il fut rapidement stoppé par un Badnik

« Tiens ! Le petit morveux s'énerve ! » ricana Robotnik « Si vous n'avez plus rien d'autre à dire, je vous propose de regarder le spectacle qui va suivre. »

Le docteur fit signe à un de ses Badniks. Ce dernier mit se brancha sur l'ordinateur central de la salle. Une carte d'Emerauldland apparut sur le gigantesque écran. Un point rouge apparut sur l'Ouest de la carte, indiquant leur position, l'usine chimique de Midgar. Puis, un autre point apparut, cette fois à l'extrême Est de la carte, sur une île à quelques kilomètres du continent. La voix de Robotnik se fit entendre :

« Ceci est, mes amis, le lieu où j'ai construit mon nouveau QG, Metropolis ! Il est deux plus grand, deux fois plus performant que celui que tu as détruit l'an passé, Sonic ! »

« Et il pollue deux fois plus, je parie. » dit sarcastiquement l'intéressé

Enervé, Robotnik lança son poing vers Sonic, qui, retenu par les Badniks, ne pu esquiver, et encaissa de plein fouet le coup :

« Tu n'as pas le droit à la parole, hérisson ! » reprit le scientifique « Ici, c'est moi qui parle. Tu chanteras un autre air quand tu auras vu ce que j'ai à te montrer. »

L'écran passa de la carte à une vidéo tournée à l'intérieur de Metropolis. Elle montrait un vaisseau aérien gigantesque, dix fois plus grand et volumineux qu'un avion normal, mais surtout, armé jusqu'aux dents. Les trois « invités » restèrent bouche bée devant la vidéo :

« Ca vous plaît ? » demanda Robotnik « Ceci est mon future château aérien, la Wing Fortress. Outre qu'il peut voler malgré sa taille, ses défenses n'ont rien à envier à celles de Metropolis. » son rictus réapparut de nouveau « Ne faites pas cette tête, vous êtes loin d'avoir tout vu. Badnik, montres leur le plat de résistance. »

Une nouvelle vidéo apparut, et comme l'a dit Robotnik, celle de la Wing Fortress n'était rien comparée à celle-ci. On voyait un autre vaisseau, spatial cette fois-ci, de forme sphérique, mais surtout, sur un des côtés, on voyait sculpté les yeux, le nez pointu, ainsi que la moustache ridicule du docteur. Si à première vue, on aurait explosé de rire devant ce vaisseau, la suite de la vidéo fit disparaître tout envie de rire. La caméra reculait montrant lentement la taille absolument démesurée du vaisseau. Il était si grand qu'il était à peine croyable que le QG puisse le contenir, et devait être aussi grand et volumineux qu'une petite lune. Et on pouvait facilement deviner que sur toute sa surface, le vaisseau possédait des armes de destructions très sophistiquées. Sonic, Tails, et Wil restèrent immobiles, horrifiés par l'horrible vision de cette arme de destruction cauchemardesque. Robotnik savoura pendant chaque seconde leurs regards, et finalement brisa de nouveau le silence glacial :

« Et enfin, ceci est mon plus grand chef d'œuvre. Il était déjà en préparation l'année dernière, mais mon attente et tous mes efforts seront bientôt infiniment récompensés. Vous observez la plus grande arme de destruction de tous les temps. Je vous présente...

Le Death Egg !!! »

Il fit signe au Badnik de stopper la vidéo. Les trois compagnons peinaient à se remettre de ce qu'ils ont vu. Sonic fut le premier à sortir de sa transe lorsque son ennemi l'interpella :

« Sonic ! Te souviens-tu de la Chaos Emerauld que j'avais trouvé il y a un dans le temple souterrain de Springland ? Bien sûr que oui ! Tu me l'avais volé lors de notre affrontement à Eastcrique (NA : Voir le Gardien de Springland). Depuis ma défaite, en plus de préparer la Wing Fortress et le Death Egg, j'ai mené des recherches sur les légendes de ce continent, qui racontaient que les Chaos Emerauld s'y trouvaient. J'ai découvert qu'elles disaient vrai. »

« Alors comment expliques tu que l'émeraude que je possède était à Springland, et non ici ? » demanda le hérisson, perplexe

« Je l'ignore. Je suppose que celui qui l'avait emmené là bas voulait s'assurer que l'on ne trouve pas toutes les émeraudes aussi facilement. Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que les six dernières se trouvent sur ce continent. »

Il sortit de son Egg-o-Matic une Chaos Emerauld, de couleur grise cette fois :

« J'en ai déjà retrouvé une, et j'en ai localisé trois autres. Plus la tienne, ça fait cinq. Il n'en restera plus que deux à trouver, et j'aurais en ma possession les sept émeraudes. »

« Et que veux tu faire de ces bijoux ? »

« Ne joues pas avec moi, hérisson ! Tout le monde connaît les pouvoirs de ces « bijoux », et tu as pu constaté une infime partie de leur puissance par toi-même. Ce qui m'amène à te demander, qu'as-tu fais de l'émeraude que tu m'as volée ? »

Ce que Robotnik ignorait, ce que Sonic avait sur lui la Chaos Emerauld en question, ainsi que l'autre que lui et Tails ont trouvé, tous les deux bien à l'abri dans son bracelet stockeur :

« Et pourquoi devrais je te le dire ? »

« Parce que je vais utiliser le même argument qu'avec le maire. Sauf qu'au lieu de mettre la vie des habitants de cette ville, je vais mettre celle de ce petit renardeau qui te sert d'ami. »

Un Badnik agrippa Tails et pointa son canon sur la tête du renardeau. Sonic serra les dents. Pas question de lui donner son émeraude ! Mais question non plus de sacrifier Tails, de plus qu'après, ce sera au tour de Wil, puis de tous les habitants de la ville si jamais il refuse. Finalement, il trouva un compromis :

« Je l'ai laissé dans ma caverne à Emerauld Hill. Fouilles dans un de mes tiroirs ! » bluffa t-il

Le Badnik relâcha Tails, qui s'empressa de rejoindre son camarade. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil discret pour lui faire comprendre le bluff, puis observa les environs. La salle de contrôle surplombait une autre salle de travail. La porte blindée était refermée, mais pas les volets, ce qui laissait donc comme seule protection une simple baie vitrée. Robotnik reprit la parole à ce moment :

« Bonne réponse, hérisson ! Néanmoins, ça ne change rien au fait que vous allez tous mourir ici. » il recula, ainsi que les autres Badniks, afin de laisser de la place pour l'exécution « Un dernier mot ? »

Sonic et ses deux compagnons se mirent dos à la baie vitrée :

« Ouaip ! J'ai quelque à dire. » déclara le hérisson avant de sourire malicieusement « A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui reprend les festivités, doc ! »

(Musique de fond : Thème de Sonic « It doesn't matter ! », version Sonic Adventure 2)

Sonic fit brusquement un saut en arrière, et défonça la baie vitrée tout en entraînant Tails et Wil avec lui. Les trois amis atterrirent quelques mètres dans la salle plus bas, mais ils se relevèrent rapidement. Quand à Robotnik, il resta pétrifié de surprise un instant, avant d'hurler à ses Badniks de les rattraper. Sonic s'approcha de Tails :

« Ecoutes-moi ! Wil et toi vous filez d'ici pendant que j'occupe les robots. Wil, tu dois bien connaître une autre sortie. »

« Je connais un ou deux conduits d'aération, mais j'ignore où ils mènent. On peut toujours essayer. »

« Sonic ! Tu en es sûr ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste les occuper le temps que vous filez, puis je vous rejoins. »

« Allez, viens Tails ! C'est par là ! » appela Wil

Puis tandis que Tails et Wil s'enfuirent par une porte, Sonic partit dans la direction opposée.

(Fin de la musique de fond)

Dans la salle de contrôle, un savant fou de rage se défoulait sur les commandes de l'ordinateur central. Puis une silhouette pénétra dans la pièce, et s'approcha de Robotnik. Ce dernier se calma, puis se retourna vers la silhouette :

« Oh ! C'est toi ! Tu es en retard, ta proie vient de filer. Mais peu importe, je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Retournes à Metropolis et attends y mes instructions. »

En guise de réponse, deux yeux rouges s'illuminèrent et la silhouette acquiesça, avant de s'en aller. Robotnik retourna dans son Egg-o-Matic, et sortit à son tour.

« Je commence à me demander si Wil n'aurait pas du m'accompagner. »

Sonic courait, esquivait, semait et surtout distrayait les Badniks afin de les maintenir éloignés de Tails et Wil. Mais il avançait à l'aveuglette, se perdant de lui-même dans le dédale de couloirs du bâtiment. Il ouvrit une énième porte, et s'arrêta net. Il venait d'entrer dans une petite pièce circulaire, mais également sans issue. La salle était remplie d'un liquide étrange, de couleur violette, et qui, étrangement, ne dégageait aucune odeur. Seuls deux plates formes flottantes empêchaient Sonic de tomber dans le liquide :

« Eh bien, qu'attends pour avancer ? » fit la voix de Robotnik derrière lui

Par réflexe, Sonic sauta sur la deuxième plate-forme, et se retourna pour face à son ennemi. Robotnik entra à son tour, et observa la salle :

« Pas de chances, il semblerait. Nous voici dans la salle où l'on jette toutes les ordures et expériences ratées de l'usine. Ce liquide est conçu pour les dissoudre instantanément et sans dégager d'odeur. »

« Alors qu'est ce que t'attends pour t'y jeter ? » dit Sonic sarcastiquement

« Suffit ! Je vais te faire ravaler ton insolence ! »

Il appuya sur un bouton de l'Egg-o-Matic. Une pompe sortit du cockpit flottant et plongea dans le liquide. Un grand flacon, qui était relié à la pompe, se remplissait petit à petit du contenu du bassin :

« Ce liquide reste tout de même dangereux pour les êtres vivants. Nous allons voir à quel point. »

Une fois le flacon rempli, celui-ci lança son contenu vers Sonic, qui sauta en l'air pour esquiver :

« Pourquoi te fatiguer, hérisson ? Tu sais très bien que tu mourras ici ? J'ai envoyé mes Badniks pourchasser tes amis. Ta petite acrobatie de tout à l'heure ne vous a fait gagné que quelques instants de plus à vivre. Mwouhahaha ! »

La seule réponse de Sonic fut d'attaquer l'Egg-o-Matic.

Ailleurs dans l'usine, un hybride renardeau à deux queues et un humain couraient désespérément à la recherche d'une sortie. Malheureusement, les Badniks bloquèrent toute sortie possible, et commencèrent à se rapprocher dangereusement :

« C'est pas vrai, ils sont partout ! »

« On a aucune chance de s'en sortir ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, Tails ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ici ! » Wil désigna une porte en face « Essayons de nous cacher dans cette pièce. »

Ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce suivante. Comble de malchance, la pièce était pratiquement vide de toute cachette ou d'objets, à l'exception d'une grosse capsule de métal avec un gros bouton dessus. Wil semblait intrigué :

« C'est étrange ! Je n'ai jamais vu une capsule pareille par ici. A quoi peut elle servir ? »

Tails s'approcha de la capsule pour l'examina. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement. Puis, il remarqua que la tête de Robotnik était dessinée dessus, et il eut le déclic :

« Je sais ! Sonic m'en avait parlé. D'après lui, ce serait ces capsules qui fabriqueraient les robots de Robotnik. Il avait dit aussi qu'en appuyant sur le bouton, ça autodétruirait la capsule et les robots déjà fabriqués. »

« Génial ! Dans ce cas, tout ce qu'il reste à... »

La discussion fut coupée par un bruit de porte défoncée venant de derrière :

« Ils sont là ! » cria Wil « Vite, Tails ! Sautes sur le bouton ! »

« Oh, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non.... »

Robotnik frappait ses commandes de désespoir. Sonic avait détruit la pompe de l'Egg-o-Matic, et venait de lui chaparder sa Chaos Emerauld :

« A force d'hurler comme ça à tes robots et à moi, pas étonnant que tu uses tes cordes vocales, doc. » déclara le hérisson tout en jonglant avec l'émeraude, sourire aux lèvres

« Grr... »

« Allons, allons ! C'est mauvais pour la santé de passer son temps à s'énerver. »

Etonnement, le regard du scientifique changea. Il semblait sourire à son tour :

« Hahaha ! Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi, hérisson ! »

Sonic resta perplexe un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit le bout d'un canon pointé sur son cou. Deux Badniks s'étaient rapprochés discrètement de la zone du combat pour le surprendre par derrière :

« Cible principale, Sonic the Hedgehog, capturée, monsieur ! » dit le Badnik

« C'est parfait ! Nouvelles instructions : abattez-le ! »

« Roger ! »

Cependant, le Badnik, ni son partenaire, n'eurent le temps d'exécuter ce nouvel ordre. Au moment où il allait tirer, le Badnik explosa avec son camarade, sans que Sonic n'y soit pour quelque chose. Les deux ennemis restèrent un instant immobiles, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait :

« Non ! Le robotiseur ! » finit par dire le docteur

« On dirait que ta capsule à fabrique est en panne. OK ! C'était marrant, mais la fête est finie. »

« Tu peux chanter ta victoire autant que tu veux, tu as juste eu chance. Et la chance ne suffira pas contre la Wing Fortress et encore moins contre le Death Egg. »

Sur ce, il s'enfuit une fois de plus.

Notes de l'auteur : Mince, ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas uploadé ma fic. Je me suis un peu laissé par les vacances, en plus que le BTS, ça balance pas mal de boulot à faire chez. Enfin, j'ai repris la fic, et voici un gros pour me faire pardonner de la longue. Soyez rassuré, j'ai pas laissé tomber.


	6. Le palais submergé

Au petit matin, c'était la confusion qui régnait sur la ville de Midgar. Il faut dire que les événements de la veille n'ont pas arrangé les choses. Cela devait être une journée comme tant d'autres, jusqu'à qu'une armée de robots dirigée par un savant fou avide de pouvoir attaque la ville. Au soir, tous les habitants s'étaient réfugiés dans leur foyer, pétrifiés de peur de ce qui se passait dehors, mais ce qu'il les attendait dans l'avenir également. Enfin, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, commençant à peine à se remettre des événements, ils retrouvèrent leur ville désertée de tout robot envahisseur, mais par contre à présent envahie d'animaux apparemment aussi déconcertés qu'eux. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée que les habitants se rendront compte que tout danger était écarté.

Alors que la nuit allait s'achever, Sonic venait de sortir de l'usine par l'entrée principale, désormais désertée de tout garde. Tous ces événements passés la veille, le retour de Robotnik, son attaque de Midgar, sa recherche des Chaos Emeraulds, la Wing Fortress et le Death Egg, le hérisson essayait de remettre les choses en place. Il avait à présent trois des émeraudes, et Robotnik en a localisé trois autres. De plus, les deux vaisseaux destructeurs du savant fou seraient très bientôt prêts. Le but semblait simple, détruire le QG Metropolis, la Wing Fortress et le Death Egg, tout en empêchant Robotnik de mettre la main sur les Chaos Emeraulds. Simple en apparence, mais difficile vu le peu de temps qu'il avait devant lui :

« Sonic ! » fit une voix familière qui le tira de ses réflexions

Tails et Wil venaient eux aussi de sortir de l'usine :

« Content que vous allez bien, tous les deux ! » fit Sonic avec un sourire, qui disparut en voyant que le bras droit de Wil était taché de sang « Wil ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Un robot a réussi à me tirer sur le bras. » répondit l'humain, essayant d'ignorer la douleur

« Ca va aller ! Je devrais m'estimer heureux d'être encore vivant. Un tour à l'hôpital devrait arranger ça. Encore heureux que Tails a fait autodétruire la capsule à temps, sinon, il y aurait eu plus que mon bras qui aurait été touché. »

« La capsule ? »

« On a trouvé une capsule en essayant de s'enfuir. » répondit Tails « Tu sais, celle qui fabrique les robots. »

« Oh, le robotiseur. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tous les robots ont disparu maintenant. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? » demanda Wil « Tous les robots, même en ville, ont disparu ? »

Sonic lui fit une tape amicale sur le dos :

« Eh ouais ! Tu n'as plus besoin de partir maintenant. Tout est redevenu comme avant. Enfin, presque. »

« Oui. Robotnik ne va sûrement pas en rester là. »

« Tu m'étonnes, j'ose pas imaginer le chaos qu'il pourrait faire avec les deux énormes vaisseaux qu'on a vu, et encore, qui sait ce qu'il ferait s'il avait toutes les Chaos Emeraulds ? »

« Qu'est peut faire alors, Sonic ? » interrogea Tails

« On trouve toutes les émeraudes avant Robotnik, on entre dans Metropolis, on détruit la Wing Fortress et le Death Egg, et on fait mordre la poussière une fois pour toute au doc. »

« Comment ça « on » ? En tout cas, moi, je ne suis pas en état de te suivre. »

« Je parlais de Tails et moi, Wil ! C'est clair que tu n'es pas capable de nous accompagner. »

« Tu emmènes aussi Tails ?! Mais il n'est pas un peu jeune pour une quête pareille ? »

« Wil ! Sonic et moi en avons déjà parlé. »

« C'est vrai, et même si je lui disais non, il me suivrait quand même. Et puis, pour un gosse de 10 ans, je pense qu'il est capable de se défendre, contrairement à toi. »

« Merci du compliment ! » dit Wil sarcastiquement « Mais moi, je suis pas un hérisson supersonique, ni un renard à deux queues qui peut voler. Mais j'essayerais de vous aider. Une fois que mon bras ira mieux, j'irais avertir les autorités de la menace de Robotnik. Ca peut toujours aider. »

« Merci ! Mais j'aimerais m'occuper du doc moi-même. Bon, vas falloir y aller. Prêt Tails ? »

« Prêt ! »

« OK ! A plus, Wil ! »

Les deux hybrides partirent de l'usine. Wil regarda pendant quelques instants dans la direction où ils étaient partis :

« C'est de la folie ! » pensa t-il « C'est déjà assez dur pour quelqu'un comme Sonic, mais pour Tails, c'est une véritable mission kamikaze. J'espère au moins qu'ils en sortiront en seul morceau. »

Plaines d'Emerauldland, après-midi :

« Où va-t-on, maintenant, Sonic ? »

« D'après la carte, le QG de Robotnik se trouve tout à l'Est du continent. C'est par là bas qu'on va. »

« Mais le côté Est d'Emerauld est plein de montagnes, comment arriver là bas ? »

« Hum, c'est un problème, c'est vrai. La ville la plus proche est BetCity (NA : Bet veut dire un pari en anglais), on pourrait trouver un moyen de transport là bas. Et puis sinon, je traverserais cette chaîne de montagnes à pieds s'il le faut. »

Sonic et Tails avaient quitté la route principale, passant par une forêt pour rejoindre plus rapidement BetCity :

« Au fait, Tails ! C'est toi qui avais détruit le robotiseur, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Alors il faut que je te remercie. Dans l'usine, je me suis fait avoir par des robots. Si tu n'avais pas détruit le robotiseur à tant, ma tête servirait de trophée à Robotnik à l'heure qu'il est. » il posa sa main sur une épaule de Tails « Merci, petit frère ! Je te dois la vie ! »

Dans son côté, Tails n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sonic, son idole, son protecteur, en train de le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il eut un grand sentiment de fierté, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais encore ressentis. Il restait un instant sans dire mot :

« Hehh... Euhh... »

Devant la réaction de son ami, Sonic éclata de rire :

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! Hé, t'inquiètes pas, tu t'y habituera bientôt à ce genre de remerciement. »

Une fois que Tails eut reprit entièrement ses esprits, le groupe reprit sa route. Tout allait bien dans la paisible et calme forêt, jusqu'à :

DRRRRRRTTTTT !

« Ah ! C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda Tails

« On dirait une machine en train de creuser. Allons voir ! »

Les deux hybrides se rapprochèrent de la source du bruit, et les mena devant un grand lac au milieu des bois. Installé sur ce lac se trouvait des ruines, en dans ces dernières, des dizaines de machines arborant la tête de Robotnik étaient en train de creuser les lieux tel un gruyère :

« On dirait que le doc recherche quelque chose par ici, mais quoi ? »

« N'avait-il pas dit dans l'usine qu'il avait repéré trois autres Chaos Emeraulds ? Peut être qu'il y en a une par ici ? »

« Tu dois avoir raison. Eh bien, on n'a qu'à faire un tour pour la trouver avant lui. »

Devant le lac :

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Tails à un Sonic qui regardait le lac, mal à l'aise

« Tu sais qu'entre l'eau et moi, ça a jamais été une histoire d'amour. Je sais à peine nager. Mais comment on peut rejoindre les ruines si on ne traverse pas le lac ? »

Les deux amis réfléchirent un instant, avant que Tails reprenne la parole :

« J'ai une idée ! Tu te souviens de la technique à deux qu'on essayait de réaliser il n'y a pas longtemps ? »

« Tu veux dire celle où te me transportais en l'air pendant que tu volais. Hé, tu ne veux pas dire... »

« Si ! On n'a qu'à essayer. Tu t'accroches à moi pendant que je vole, et je nous emmènerais tous les deux vers l'autre rive. »

« Ca marchera pas ! Tu n'arrivais qu'à me soulever à peine quelques secondes. Tu ne tiendrais pas jusqu'aux ruines ici. »

« Si tu as meilleur plan, donnes le moi ! »

Mince, ça va jamais marcher, pourtant, il a raison, c'est le seul moyen. Sonic regarda les ruines d'un air absent, avant d'accepter la proposition. Il se mit au bord de la rive. Tails fit tourner ses queues en hélicoptère et s'envola. Une fois au niveau de Sonic, ce dernier sauta et s'accrocha aux mains du renardeau. Tails ne perdit pas de temps, et se lança au dessus du lac, en direction des ruines. Commença un long instant d'angoisse pour les deux amis. Sonic fit un incroyable effort pour ne pas regarder l'eau en bas, et de ne pas paniquer à l'idée que Tails lâche prise. Quand à Tails, il devait payer le prix de chaque chili hot-dogs que son ami s'est empiffré entre les exercices. Sans être lourd, Sonic faisait son poids à cause de ça. Chaque seconde qui passait l'épuisait un peu plus, plus d'une fois il perdit en l'espace d'un centième de seconde de l'altitude, et poussait des grognements d'efforts au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur objectif.

Mais Tails tint bon, et ils atteignirent les ruines totalement secs, mais complètement épuisés, Sonic moralement, et Tails physiquement. Ils se cachèrent dans un coin afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par les machines travaillant dans les environs :

« Eh ben, c'était chaud ! Joli coup, Tails ! »

Une fois qu'ils aient retrouvé leurs forces, ils commencèrent le nettoyage :

« Allez, assez de soucis comme ça ! C'est l'heure de faire la fête ! » déclara joyeusement Sonic en se jetant sur les machines en plein travaux, suivi de Tails

Pris par surprise, les quelques Badniks des environs ne furent d'aucune utilité pour protéger les machines sans défense face aux deux hybrides, et moins qu'il en faut, les ruines furent vidées de la vermine les envahissant :

« Je crois que c'est tout ! »

« Ouais, allons maintenant chercher cette Chaos Emerauld. »

Les ruines qu'exploraient Sonic et Tails étaient celles d'un ancien palais, bâti sur les bords du lac, et probablement très luxueux à en jugeant par les nombreux meubles qui y traînaient. Pour une raison inconnu, ce palais a du être déserté, et le niveau du lac ayant monté, une partie du bâtiment été submergé. S'il y avait une Chaos Emerauld par ici, elle devait appartenir à l'ancien propriétaire, qui l'aurait laissé derrière, ignorant le pouvoir qu'elle contenait :

« Voilà deux heures qu'on fouille ces ruines et toujours rien, on a pourtant cherché partout. »

« L'émeraude est peut être dans la partie engloutie de ces ruines. » suggéra Tails

Sonic espérait que non. Il n'était vraiment pas partant à rechercher sous l'eau. Il se souvint de sa triste expérience dans la rivière souterraine de Springland, et faisaient encore quelques cauchemars où il se faisait engloutir par l'eau sans jamais remonter. En plus, ce serait possible que Robotnik l'ait déjà trouvé avant eux, ce qui ferait de cette fouille une vraie perte de temps :

« Essayons de fouiller encore un peu à la surface. On avisera après. »

Dans une autre partie des ruines :

« Quoi ?! »

« Affirmatif, monsieur. Ces unités ont été retrouvées dans cet état dans la zone d'entrée Sud-Ouest. »

Un Badnik déposait devant un Robotnik impatienté par la longueur des recherches les carcasses des machines détruites par Sonic et Tails. Le docteur les observa un instant, et se mit à sourire :

« Je ne connais qu'un seul être vivant dans le monde capable de faire des dégâts pareils à mes Badniks. On dirait que le hérisson et son petit compagnon sont ici. Mets le niveau d'alerte maximal ! Si vous trouvez le hérisson ou le renardeau, tirez à volonté. S'ils possèdent un ou plusieurs joyaux sur leurs cadavres, ramenez les moi. »

« A vos ordres ! »

« Bien, je crois que je vais devoir moi aussi me préparer à les accueillir. »

Robotnik se frottait les mains. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il se sera débarrassé de ces deux pestes, tout en récupérant la Chaos Emerauld. Une pierre deux coups.

« Le plancher n'est pas très solide par ici. Tu es sûr de vouloir passer par ici ? »

« T'en fais pas, petit frère, ça va résister. »

Tails n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Comme il l'avait signalé, le plancher de cette pièce était en très mauvais état, et ils devaient avancer à pas très légers pour éviter que tout s'écroule. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas, et la catastrophe arriva :

CRRRRRRAC

« Ahhhh ! »

« TAILS ! »

Le plancher au niveau de Tails venait de s'écrouler, et ce dernier ne pu réagir et tomba. Une seconde après un « Plouf ! » se fit entendre. Sonic se rapprocha du trou et regarda en bas. Comme il le craignait, l'étage du bas était submergé. Il essaya de repérer Tails sous l'eau, mais rien, même pas la silhouette. Le hérisson déglutit, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais demandé, Tails ne devait sans doute pas savoir nager. Il répugnait à l'idée de se jeter dans l'eau, mais là, c'était Tails. Il supporterait encore moins l'idée de le laisser se noyer sans rien faire. Il respira le plus d'air qu'il pu, et sauta dans le trou. Le contact avec l'eau fut très désagréable, froid, humide, le hérisson n'était décidément pas dans son élément. A peine avait il commencé à descendre plus bas, un courant l'emporta, si fort qu'il était impossible de lutter. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Tails n'était pas remonté. Sonic n'avait nullement besoin de nager, le courant était tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait que se faire emporté. Il essaya de garder le mieux possible les yeux ouverts, afin de repérer Tails. Le courant l'entraînait au hasard à travers les couloirs submergés des ruines. Etant donné leur nombre, il faudrait une chance incroyable au hérisson pour retrouver son ami dans ce labyrinthe aquatique, de plus que le courant l'empêchait d'aller où bon il lui semblait. De plus qu'il ne pouvait rester éternellement sous l'eau, qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard revenir à la surface, sous peine de noyade. Finalement, le hérisson parvint à atteindre la surface. Il reprit un bon bol d'air et remarqua qu'il était à l'extérieur des ruines. Tails avait il atterri au même endroit que lui ? Probablement pas, il n'y avait aucune trace du renardeau dans les environs. Sonic grogna de frustration, le courant l'avait emmené dans le mauvais chemin. Sa frustration se changea rapidement en inquiétude grandissante. Quel chemin avait pris Tails ? Avait il réussi à revenir à la surface avant de n'avoir plus d'air ? A cause du courant, il faudrait un énorme coup de pot pour retrouver Tails, et de plus vivant. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, il ne quittera les ruines sans son petit frère. Il retourna dans les ruines, se lançant à sa recherche.

Une fois qu'il eu repris suffisamment d'oxygène, Tails se releva. Tout s'était passé si vite : le plancher qui s'était écroulé, son plongeon dans les profondeurs des ruines, le courant l'emmenant au hasard des couloirs, il était à la limite de l'asphyxie lorsqu'il eut enfin l'occasion de remonter à la surface. Tails observa l'endroit où il avait atterri. Il était toujours à l'intérieur des ruines, mais dans une partie que lui et Sonic n'avaient pas visité. En pensant à Sonic, il devait se douter qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il fallait le retrouver au plus vite. Tails rejeta rapidement l'idée de replonger dans l'eau, le courant pouvant l'emmener n'importe où, c'était déjà un sacré coup de veine qu'il ait pu revenir à la surface à temps. Sa seule possibilité fut de suivre le couloir où il était arrivé. Le long couloir qu'il avait atteint était entièrement fait de pierre, usée avec le temps. Quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait un croisement, soit tout droit, soit à gauche. Tails continua tout droit, ignorant totalement où pouvaient mener ces deux chemins. Il pénétra dans une petite pièce, sans issue, mais ce n'est pas ce qui importa Tails sur l'instant. Elle était rempli de trésors : vases anciens abîmés par le temps, des pièces rouillées par l'humidité, et toutes autres sortes d'artefacts usagés. Mais surtout, dans cette pièce qui devait être la salle des trésors de l'ancien propriétaire, se trouvait la Chaos Emerauld tant convoitée. Elle éclairait la pièce de sa bienveillante couleur jaune, la rendant impossible à rater. Tails poussa un petit cri je joie, puis s'empara du joyau. Avec celle-ci, plus la bleue foncée, la rouge, et la grise, cela faisait déjà quatre émeraudes pour Sonic et lui. Tails examina l'émeraude. Si l'on ne prenait pas en compte l'éternelle lumière qu'elle diffuse en permanence, cette émeraude n'avait rien de vraiment particulier. En se concentrant suffisamment, il pouvait sentir une infime partie de l'énergie infinie qu'elle contient. Tails sortit de sa transe, et retourna de nouveau dans le couloir, en espérant pouvoir trouver une sortie rapidement.

De son côté, les recherches de Sonic dans une petite clairière à ciel ouvert à l'intérieur des ruines. Il pensa qu'il devait s'agir de jardins intérieurs. Il observa quelques instants les lieux, mais ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, il s'apprêta à partir. Brusquement, le sol se mit à trembler sans crier garde, et surpris, le hérisson perdit l'équilibre. En plus du sol qui tremble, les portes du jardin se refermèrent aussitôt, bloquant toute sortie. Enfin, de chaque extrémité du jardin, une sorte de grand totem de pierre surgit de la terre. Sonic, lui, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entend le bruit familier de l'Egg-o-Matic de Robotnik. Le mini vaisseau était cette fois ci équipé d'un énorme maillet :

« Eh bien, doc, tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre avec ce ridicule marteau ? »

« C'est l'idée ! Mais pas de la façon dont tu le penses. A propos, comment as-tu fais pour arriver jusqu'ici ? »

« Oh, avec tout le vacarme que font tes machines de fouilles, tu aurais mis un gros panneau à l'entrée des bois marqué « Attention ! Travaux effectués dans des ruines par le Dr. Robotnik ! », c'aurait été du pareil au même. »

Le docteur préféra ne pas pousser plus loin la discussion, et se rapprocha d'un des totems. Une fois à côté, il se servit du gros marteau pour frapper au sommet du totem. Bien qu'il comprenait rien à ce que mijotait Robotnik, Sonic observa chacun de ses mouvements, prêt à l'esquive. Au moment où le savant frappa le totem, quelque chose partit de ce dernier, et fonça droit vers Sonic. Surpris, il n'eu le temps que d'essayer de décaler sa tête. Il sentit la chose lui érafler la joue. Il se retourna rapidement pour remarquer que c'était une flèche qui avait failli parvenir à lui embrocher le crâne. La flèche continuait sur sa lancée, jusqu'à atteindre le deuxième totem qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, et se planta dessus:

« Intéressant comme système que j'ai trouvé, pas vrai ? » déclara Robotnik «Un système de défense pour éliminer les intrus. On ferme toutes les issues possibles pour les empêcher de s'échapper et je frappe sur l'un des totems avec ce marteau pour envoyer une flèche. »

Et le combat reprit. Robotnik allait de totem en totem, les frappant avec son marteau, et envoyant une flèche vers Sonic. Bien que son adversaire les esquivait pratiquement toutes, son but était de fatiguer l'hérisson jusqu'à l'épuisement, et profiter de ce moment pour l'achever. Sonic avait également compris ce qu'avait en tête le docteur, il fallait trouver un moyen d'attaquer le docteur. Mais ce dernier avait eut la prudence de prendre suffisamment d'altitude pour être hors d'atteinte des attaques du hérisson. Ce combat lui rappelait celui au sommet de la tour d'Eastcrique, sauf que cette fois-ci, les projectiles étaient des flèches, pas des bombes. Ses réflexes n'étaient pas assez rapides pour en attraper une en plein vol, et même s'il y arrivait, ce ne seront pas des flèches qui viendront à bout de l'Egg-o-Matic. Tout en esquivant les flèches, il cherchait désespérément une solution avant de fatiguer. A ce moment, un trou venait d'apparaître dans le jardin. Et de ce trou en surgit :

« Tails ! C'est toi ? »

Le renardeau surgit du trou, qui était en fait un passage secret menant à la salle au trésor d'où il venait. Il regarda l'arène de combat, complètement confus :

« Sonic ! »

Le sourire du hérisson réapparut :

« Tu vas bien. Mince, ne me refais plus jamais des peurs comme ça ! »

« Alors promets moi aussi de ne plus jamais prendre des chemins comme celui de tout à l'heure. » répondit son compagnon d'un ton légèrement taquineur « Mais que se passe t-il ? »

« Le doc nous a tendu une petite embuscade. Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu viens de me donner une idée. »

« Hein ? »

« Voilà comment on va faire ! Je vais m'accrocher à toi, et comme tout à l'heure au dessus du lac, tu t'envoles jusqu'à être à hauteur de Robotnik, et je me charge du reste. »

Tails s'exécuta. De son côté, Robotnik resta étourdi un instant, en voyant pour la première fois le renardeau s'envoler. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua vraiment les deux queues de Tails :

« Deux queues, hein ? J'aurais juré avoir vu ça quelque part. »

Il repensa subitement au combat, et vit que le renardeau s'envolait dans les airs tel un hélicoptère, tenant Sonic avec ses bras, et que les deux se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Il se précipita vers un autre totem et le frappa avec son maillet. Une flèche fonça vers le duo. Ils esquivèrent de peu le projectile, et Tails faillit lâcher prise. Mais il redoubla d'efforts et se mit finalement à hauteur du docteur. Sonic sourit, et se lança vers l'Egg-o-Matic. Le bruit familier du mini vaisseau qui explosait, accompagné des jurons de Robotnik, retentissèrent dans ses oreilles. Les totems retournèrent sous terre, les portes se rouvrirent, et Robotnik n'eut d'autre choix que de filer, en promettant une nouvelle fois que leur prochain combat sera le dernier.


	7. Lucky Seven!

BetCity, la cité-casino d'Emeraldland. Sur Mobius, les cités-casinos étaient très répandues, chacun des continents en possédaient au moins un, à l'exception de Station Square qui en possédait quasiment trois. Comme leur nom l'indique, les cités-casinos sont le lieu de rendez-vous pour tous ceux qui se sentent assez chanceux pour en ressortir les poches pleines, bien que évidemment, dans la plupart des cas, c'est les poches vides qu'on en ressort. Il y avait de tout pour satisfaire sa soif de jeux : black-jack, jackpot, flippers, salles d'arcades,... Cependant, une nouvelle attraction venait d'apparaître dans les cités-casinos, et faisait un malheur : les giga flippers. C'est le même principe que les flippers normaux, la différence est que les flippers faisaient aisément la taille d'un bâtiment.

A présent qu'ils avaient la quatrième Chaos Emerald entre leurs mains, Sonic et Tails prirent la direction de cette fameuse citée de la nuit. Cependant, n'ayant pas pris de vrai repos depuis leur départ d'Emerald Hill, ils préférèrent passer la nuit à l'hôtel. Le lendemain, ils partiront chercher un moyen de transport pour atteindre Metropolis. Leur recherche les mena vers une énorme foule, aussi bien remplie d'humains que d'hybrides de toutes races. Poussé par la curiosité, Sonic décida de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il s'approcha de la première personne qu'il vit :

« Excusez-moi ! »

La personne se retourna vers Sonic. C'était un hybride crocodile adulte, faisant pratiquement deux fois la taille de Tails. Ses deux seuls signes particuliers étaient sa ceinture où était accroché un walkman, et les écouteurs de ce dernier accroché à ses oreilles :

« Ouaip ? Je peux t'aider ? » demanda le crocodile

« Pourquoi tout ce monde ? Il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Apparemment, ils ont ouvert un nouveau giga flipper. Ces trucs sont tout nouveaux et à la mode, donc ça attire forcément du monde. Mais y'a autre chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« T'as entendu parler des Chaos Emeralds ? »

Ces derniers mots piquèrent l'intérêt de Sonic :

« Pas plus que ce tout le monde sait. Des pierres précieuses qui posséderaient le pouvoir ultime. Pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il y a à gagner ? »

« C'est ça ! Le type qui organise cette attraction en a mise une en premier prix. Tu comprends maintenant cette foule, tout le monde est intéressé par ces joyaux et serait prêts à en avoir un, même si ces mythes sont faux. »

« Même toi ? »

« Ouaip ! Autre question ? »

« Non, merci ! » il se retourna vers Tails « Tu as entendu ? »

Le renardeau acquiesça :

« Tu comptes y aller maintenant ? » demanda t-il « On pourrait peut être attendre demain. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis fatigué. »

« Moi aussi, mais si on attend demain, quelqu'un l'aura peut être déjà gagnée avant. Profitons-en tant qu'on en a l'occasion. »

« Mais... »

Le crocodile, ayant entendu la conversation malgré ses écouteurs, coupa Tails :

« Ton copain a raison. Tentez votre chance tant que vous le pouvez encore. Qui sait, c'est peut être moi qui pourrait la gagner cette émeraude. »

« Tu tiens tant que ça à la gagner ? » demanda Sonic

« Non ! Je veux juste tenter ma chance, c'est tout. Mais au regard que t'a eu lorsque j'ai dit Chaos Emerald, je pense qu'elle t'intéresse plus que moi. »

« Tu observes bien ! »

« Merci, on me le dit souvent ! Si tu la veux tant que ça, passes devant moi ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vas-y ! Je n'en mourrais pas si c'est toi qui la gagnes. »

Le hérisson lui fit un sourire amical en remerciement :

« Sympa ce croco ! » pensa t-il

Alors que lui et Tails se placèrent devant lui, le crocodile observa Sonic :

« Excuses-moi, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Sonic ! Sonic the Hedgehog ! »

« Sonic the Hedgehog ? Hum... Oh ouais, ça me revient, t'es ce hérisson qui a nettoyé Springland l'an dernier ? »

« C'est ça ! Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Mon nom c'est Vector. Content de te connaître, Sonic ! » Vector accompagna sa phrase en serrant la main de Sonic

Après une queue presque interminable (environ 3 heures, Sonic et Tails faillirent plusieurs fois de suite s'assoupir), ce fut finalement au tour de Sonic de passer devant le giga flipper. Heureusement, personne n'avait réussi à gagner la Chaos Emerald. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi facile à gagner, et sa fatigue grandissante n'allait pas l'aider. Il s'étira, puis s'approcha de l'animateur, un humain d'environ une vingtaine d'années :

« Alors, jeune hérisson, on veut essayer aussi ? » demanda l'animateur

« Et comment ! J'ai pas fait toute cette queue pour admirer la vue. »

« OK ! C'est 1000 Rings la partie. » (NA : Oh oui, j'avais oublié, la monnaie de Mobius, c'est les Rings)

« 1000 Rings ?! Pour faire juste une partie de ce gros flipper ? »

« Hé, vous êtes à BetCity. Les attractions c'est pas gratuit. En plus, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on met l'une des fameuses Chaos Emeralds en premier prix. J'estime que c'est raisonnable. »

« Mais je m'attendait à 100 Rings, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je peux pas donner plus, c'est tout ce que j'ai ! »

« Alors, revenez quand vous aurez 1000 Rings. »

« Mais... »

« AU SUIVANT ! » coupa l'animateur, montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait plus discuter

Sonic sortit de la queue en râlant, il venait de louper cette émeraude pour une stupide histoire de Rings :

« Ne désespères pas, on n'a qu'à rester ici. On pourra essayer de convaincre le vainqueur de nous donner l'émeraude. » proposa Tails

« Je pense qu'on a pas d'autres choix. Espérons alors que c'est Vector qui la gagne, il sera plus facile à convaincre que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Ce fut alors au tour de Vector :

« Vous avez 1000 Rings ? » demanda l'animateur

« Ouais, ouais ! Les voici ! »

Mais alors que Vector recherchait son argent, une énorme explosion retentit au niveau du giga flipper. L'animateur en oublia totalement Vector et regarda en direction du flipper :

« Mais ça vient de la pièce où sont stockées les billes. »

A ce moment, quelque chose sortit au niveau de cette pièce:

« C'est quoi ? Une bille de flipper ? » demanda Vector

« Non, elle ne sont pas comme ça. » dit l'animateur « Attendez ! Mais ça vole ! »

En effet, la chose venait de s'envoler du flipper et se dirigeait vers eux. S'approchant pour voir ce qui se passait, Sonic et Tails reconnurent l'Egg-o-Matic, avec à son bord comme toujours Robotnik. Ce dernier s'adressa à la foule :

« Mesdames et messieurs, la soirée est terminée pour vous. C'est moi qui vais gagner cette émeraude. »

« Vous ! » dit l'animateur en reconnaissant le docteur « Vous n'allez pas me voler cette émeraude que j'ai eu tant de mal à trouver. »

« Oh, mais bien sûr que si, petit homme. Je te conseille même de te tenir tranquille, car il pourrait t'arriver bien pire. » il lui pointa son blaster au visage « Tu vas même me dire où tu as planqué la Chaos Emerald, et tout se passera bien. »

« Elle... elle est dans le giga flipper. » répondit simplement l'animateur, sueur au visage

Robotnik reparti en direction du flipper, laissant derrière lui une foule médusée, et un animateur fou de rage :

« Non ! Non ! Non ! J'ai eu une chance incroyable pour trouver cette émeraude, et ce type me la vole sous mon nez. Mais faites quelque chose, vous tous ! Appelez la sécurité. »

« Mais pourquoi faire ? Même la sécurité ne pourrait arrêter un type à bord d'un vaisseau flottant. » dit un homme dans la foule

« Moi, je peux. »

« Quoi ? » l'animateur se retourna pour voir le hérisson qui n'avait pas assez de Rings pour payer sa partie « Et comment vous comptez faire ? »

« Où se trouve la Chaos Emerald exactement dans le flipper »

L'animateur indiqua une petite ouverture se trouvant au sommet du flipper, entourée par d'étranges petits blocs verts :

« La Chaos Emerald est dans cette ouverture. Si vous touchez trois fois les blocs, ils disparaîtront, vous permettant d'atteindre l'émeraude et de gagner. »

« OK ! Je vais vous la chercher cette émeraude. »

« Mais comment ? » demanda Tails « Robotnik a détruit le stockeur de billes. Il n'y a maintenant plus de billes pour pouvoir jouer. »

« La bille, ce sera moi, petit frère. »

« HEIN ? » cria toute la foule

Seul Tails venait de comprendre ce que Sonic avait en tête :

« Tails ! Tu peux prendre les commandes du flipper ? Ce sera à toi de me guider vers l'émeraude avant Robotnik. »

« Je n'ai jamais été très doué au flipper, mais je peux essayer. »

« Laisses-moi faire, petit gars ! »

« Vector ? »

« Moi, je me débrouille pas mal au flipper. » déclara le crocodile « En plus, c'aura été à mon tour de jouer si ce cinglé était pas venu mettre le désordre. »

« OK ! Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance. Essayes de m'envoyer vers Robotnik si tu le peux, histoire de le ralentir, ou même de le chasser d'ici. »

« Pas de problèmes ! »

Robotnik jubilait, au moins la journée n'aurait pas été totalement gâchée. Il a été fou de rage de sa défaite dans les ruines du lac jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, où il appris qu'une Chaos Emerald été à BetCity. Il ne lui a fallut pas longtemps pour savoir précisément où. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'à fouiller ce flipper jusqu'à la trouver.

A ce moment, il entendit un bruit étrange venant du lancer de billes. Il n'y prêta pas attention, pensant que c'était son imagination. Cependant, il entendu peu après d'autres bruits un peu partout dans le giga flipper. Il regarda plus bas, pour voir qu'une bille était en train de rouler un peu plus bas sur le flipper :

« Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai pourtant bien détruit le stockeur de billes, et ils continuent pourtant à en envoyer. » pensa t-il

La bille fut alors envoyée par un flipper vers Robotnik, qui le percuta de plein fouet :

« Ouch ! »

« Ca fait mal ? » fit une voix provenant de la bille

A ce moment, Robotnik s'aperçut que la bille n'était d'autre que Sonic. Ce n'est pas possible, il est partout ! Sonic fut alors envoyé vers le sommet du flipper et percuta un bloc, qui passe de la couleur verte au jaune :

« Encore deux ! » pensa t-il

De son côté, Vector était aux commandes des flippers. Il tremblait d'excitation, cette soirée devenait vraiment intéressante. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on était aux commandes d'un giga flipper, avec comme bille un hérisson supersonique, comme adversaire un savant fou, et enfin comme enjeu un joyau légendaire.

Il venait d'envoyer Sonic toucher une deuxième fois les blocs, qui étaient devenu à présent rouges. Encore un coup, et la voie vers la Chaos Emerald sera libre. En plus de des encouragements de Tails, il augmenta le son de son walkman pour se calmer un peu et se concentrer.

Robotnik venait de comprendre qu'au delà des blocs se trouva l'émeraude tant convoitée. Il attendit que Sonic a touché une dernière fois les blocs pour les faire disparaître, et se précipita vers l'ouverture :

« Tu t'en vas déjà, doc ? » déclara Sonic « T'ennuierais tu de ma compagnie ? »

Le hérisson/bille atterrit sur un nouveau flipper :

« Vises juste, Vector ! » pria t-il intérieurement

Le flipper l'envoya en direction de l'ouverture. Au même moment, Robotnik était sur le point de pénétrer dedans pour y prendre l'émeraude. Ce qu'il ne fera pas car Sonic percuta l'Egg-o-Matic avant. Le choc fut si violent que le mini-vaisseau fut éjecté du giga flipper. Quand à Sonic, sa direction fut déviée en touchant l'Egg-o-Matic, et entra dans l'ouverture, où l'attendait la Chaos Emerald verte.

« Yeah ! Lucky seven ! »

Le reste de la foule suivit le cri de victoire de Vector. Elle ne revenait pas du spectacle qu'elle venait de voir.

Robotnik, lui, poussa un cri de rage, mais n'abandonna pas tout de suite. Il rejoignit Sonic qui était en train de contempler son prix. Il sortit son blaster :

« Joli spectacle, hérisson ! Mais ça s'arrête ici, c'est la dernière fois que tu fais rater mes plans. »

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse tirer, un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna pour voir qu'un hélicoptère de la sécurité braquer ses phares droit sur lui :

« Mains en l'air, Ivo Robotnik ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! » cria un policier

Ca allait mal ! S'il voulait s'en sortir, il fallait s'enfuir maintenant, ce qu'il fit. Il quitta BetCity dans la même humeur qu'il y était entré, c'est-à-dire fou de rage :

« Raté ! Encore raté ! »

L'hélicoptère ramena Sonic sur la terre ferme, où l'attendaient Tails et Vector :

« Sonic ! Tu as réussi ! »

« Non petit frère. ON a réussi. » il se retourna vers Vector « Merci du coup de main, je t'en dois une. »

« Non, c'est moi qui te remercies. Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé que ce soir. Mais qui était ce type qui voulait tant voler cette émeraude. »

Sonic et Tails lui expliquèrent toute leur aventure depuis Emerald Hill :

« Whoah ! Alors Robotnik refait des siennes, et tu essayes de nouveau de l'arrêter, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Vector à la fin de l'histoire

« C'est ça ! Il nous faut donc trouver toutes les Chaos Emeralds avant lui, on a déjà cinq maintenant. Ensuite, on se chargera de faire sauter sa Wing Fortress et son Death Egg. » dit Tails

Sonic poussa un long bâillement :

« Mince, je suis crevé. »

« Moi aussi. » approuva Tails en baillant à son tour

« Ca doit faire longtemps que vous n'avez pas dormi. Laissez moi vous emmenez à l'hôtel, je payerais la chambre. »

« Merci Vector ! »

« Oh, arrêtes avec ça. Grâce à vous, j'ai eu la meilleure partie de flipper de ma vie, et gratuit en plus, alors je vous doit bien ça. »

En chemin, ils croisèrent l'animateur du giga flipper :

« Ah, vous voilà ! Merci encore pour avoir chassé ce cinglé ! Maintenant, je peux la reprendre ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« La Chaos Emerald évidemment. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On gagné à ton flipper donc on l'a gagnée, pas vrai ? »

« Mais vous n'avez pas payée la partie. Vous n'imaginez pas la chance que représente cette émeraude. C'est une vraie poule aux œufs d'or, je n'aurais pas une deuxième comme ça. »

« Ecoutes moi bien ! » dit Vector « Le type qui a attaqué le flipper tout à l'heure est près à tout pour avoir ce bijou. S'il apprend que c'est toi qui l'as, tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes. »

L'animateur déglutit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à la phrase de Vector, les trois hybrides étaient déjà partis.

« Les humains ! Je comprendrais jamais leur obsession pour l'argent. » dit Sonic

Le lendemain, ayant récupéré leurs forces, Sonic et Tails s'apprêtèrent à reprendre leur chemin pour Metropolis. A l'entrée de l'hôtel, Vector les attendait :

« Vous reprenez la route ? »

« Ouais, il faut bien. » dit Sonic

« Que vas-tu faire, Vector ? » demanda Tails

« Moi ? Je vais reprendre mon voyage. J'étais juste de passage à BetCity, mais il est temps de repartir. Je vagabonde dans le monde à la recherche d'un coin où je pourrais m'installer tranquillement. »

« Je vois ! Eh bien, bonne chance à toi ! »

« Vous aussi ! Vous en aurez besoin plus que moi. »

Une fois Sonic et Tails partis, Vector repris son propre voyage. Il avait la sensation que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il croisera Sonic.

Il était loin de se douter que cette première rencontre était le début d'un tournant majeur de sa vie.

Notes l'auteur : Vous vous demandez d'où sort le blaster de Robotnik. Souvenez vous dans Sonic Adventure 2, lorsque Eggman capture Amy dans l'ARK, il pointe sur elle un blaster. Ben voilà, c'est le même que dans ce chapitre.

Je viens également de constater une horreur dans ma rédaction, j'écrivais « Emerald » en « Emerauld ». Bon, ça va pas défigurer ma fic, vous saviez de quoi je parlais, mais bon, je ferais plus attention à partir de ce chapitre.


	8. Rois de la montagne

« Quoi »

« C'est exact ! Toutes mes excuses ! Quelqu'un cette nuit s'est infiltré ici et a détruit tous les avions de la ville. »

Voilà qui réduisit tout espoir à Sonic et Tails de trouver un moyen de transport pour Metropolis. Il ne faisait aucun de doute que le responsable de la destruction des avions n'était d'autre que Robotnik, cherchant à prendre ses précautions :

« Maintenant que faire » demanda Tails

« Je crains qu'on en soit quitte pour traverser à pied la partie Est d'Emeraldland. Même si elle est recouverte de montagnes, et que cela prenne du temps, c'est la seule solution. »

« Non, attends, j'ai une autre idée. Retournons à Emerald Hill »

« Hein ? T'es sûr de ce que tu racontes, on partirait vers la direction opposée. »

« Laisses moi finir. Retournons à Emerald Hill et utilisons le _Tornado_ pour rejoindre Metropolis. »

« Bien pensé, petit frère ! L'idée de refaire tout demi tour ne me plaît pas, mais ça prendra moins de temps que de traverser toutes ces montagnes. »

« Bonne idée en effet, malheureusement à abandonner de préférence. » fit une autre voix

Sonic et Tails se retournèrent vers le nouvel interlocuteur. Un humain, portant les vêtements d'un officier militaire. Il portait un sigle qui portant les lettres suivantes « GUN » :

« GUN » dit Sonic « Les militaires de Station Square »

« Exact » dit l'homme « Sonic the Hedgehog, je présume »

« J'ai l'impression d'être connu partout où je vais. » dit l'hérisson, constatant l'évidence

« Nous sommes au courant de beaucoup de choses, il était donc aisé d'avoir eu vent de vos petits exploits de l'année dernière. »

« Je vois ! Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Et de quoi parliez vous à l'instant »

« Nous avons appris hier la réapparition de Robotnik, suite à un témoignage d'un citoyen de Midgar. Il nous a parlé de Metropolis, de la Wing Fortress, et du Death Egg. »

« Sans doute Wil » pensa Sonic

« Et il nous a également parlé de vous, et de votre poursuite du docteur. J'étais à votre recherche, et je me doutais bien que vous ferriez un arrêt à BetCity. »

« Alors vous êtes au courant pour Robotnik ? Vous allez attaquer Metropolis »

« C'est ce qui est prévu. Au moment où nous parlons, nos unités de Prison Island se préparent à l'assaut. Cependant, il faudra du temps pour qu'elles soient préparées et se rendent sur place. »

« Combien de temps »

« Dans deux jours au grand maximum. »

« Trop long ! Robotnik pourrait à tout moment faire décoller ses deux vaisseaux volants, et je doute que vos troupes parviennent à les battre. »

« C'est justement de quoi je parlais tout à l'heure. Vous vous apprêtiez à prendre un avion pour vous rendre à Metropolis. Mais laissez moi vous dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Et pourquoi »

« Nos satellites ont, difficilement, scannés Metropolis. Ce que nous avons vu était tout simplement effroyable. Robotnik a apparemment découvert un énorme gisement de pétrole dans le littoral Est d'Emerauldland. Il y a construit un immense complexe pétrolier entre la côte et sa forteresse. Mais le pire est que ce complexe a complètement pollué les eaux. Le littoral tout entier a été transformé en un océan de pétrole. »

Sonic et Tails restèrent bouche bée devant cette déclaration. Sonic savait par expérience que Robotnik était un pollueur professionnel, mais à ce point là ! L'officier de GUN repris alors :

« Metropolis est hautement fortifiée et protégée, et je doute franchement qu'un unique avion parvienne à lui seul de passer outre. »

« Alors que doit on faire »

« La solution la moins plaisante : traverserà pied, la chaîne de montagne qui vous sépare de la côte Est. De là, vous traverserez l'océan par le complexe pétrolier. D'ici que vous arriveriez, nos troupes auront déjà commencé à attaquer Metropolis, ce qui vous permettra plus facilement de pénétrer dans le complexe. »

« Pas la peine d'en dire plus, je comprends le plan. Tails »

L'idée de traverser la chaîne de montagne ne plaisait pas du tout au renardeau, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, et il acquiesça, nonchalamment. Sonic fit un bref salut à l'officier avant de quitter BetCity vers l'Est avec Tails :

« Hé, attendez » dit l'officier, mais trop tard, ils étaient déjà partis

L'officier poussa un grognement de frustration, mais il fut interrompu par une sonnerie. Il sortit son portable :

« Oui, allô »

« Ah, lieutenant, je vous appelle pour savoir si vous avez rencontré nos deux intrépides hybrides. »

« Oui, mon commandant, je leur ai dit ce que nous savons, notre plan d'attaque, et comme vous me l'avez demandé, nous avons détruit tous les avions de BetCity et j'ai essayé de les décourager en leur disant que la seule solution était de passer par les montagnes. Mais ça ne les a pas arrêté, bien au contraire, ils sont partis là bas avant même que j'ai eu le temps de dire autre chose. »

« Je vois. Je voulais essayer de ne pas les mêler à cette histoire, mais ça n'a pas marché. Ce n'est pas grave, peut être qu'au contraire ils peuvent nous être utiles. »

« Mon commandantêtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire confiance à ces hybrides ? Je veux dire, le hérisson m'a l'air trop impulsif, et le renard n'est qu'un gamin. »

« Je sais. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, contrairement à nos habitudes, nous faisons beaucoup appel aux hybrides. D'abord cette chauve-souris qui vient de rejoindre le service espionnage du président, quel était son nom déjà »

« Rouge the Bat »

« C'est cela ! D'abord cette Rouge, et maintenant un hérisson kamikaze et son renardeau ange gardien. Tout ça à cause de Robotnik. » le commandant poussa un léger rire amer « Ah, je n'aurais jamais cru réentendre ce nom, et encore qu'il ose aller aussi loin. »

« Mon commandant »

« Non, rien je m'égarais. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour répondre à votre question lieutenant, ces hybrides peuvent nous être utiles à prendre le QG d'Ivo. Avec un peu de chance, ils l'empêcheront de faire décoller son Death Egg, et nous pourrons nous en emparer. Veillez simplement à ce que le hérisson ne détruise pas Metropolis et le Death Egg avec. Ce serait un gâchis monumental de perdre un engin aussi puissant et fascinant. Je n'avais vu rien de tel depuis l'ARK. Puis-je compter sur vous, lieutenant »

« Oui, monsieur »

A quelques milliers de mètres au dessus de BetCity se dressaient les pics des monts d'Emeraldland. Ses pentes escarpées et ses quelques hasardeux chemins contrastaient fortement avec les collines verdoyantes et vallonnées de la partie Ouest du continent. Ce matin là, le brouillard s'était levé, formant une immense mer de nuages au dessous des hauteurs. La silhouette de Robotnik émergea du brouillard. Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas quitté le chemin dans la purée de poids, puis il appuya sur un bouton de l'Egg-o-Matic. Une voix digitalisée surgit du haut parleur de l'engin :

« _Oui, maître ?_ »

« Je voudrais savoir comment les choses avancent à Metropolis. »

« _Elles avancent très bien. La Wing Fortress est quasiment terminée._ »

« Et le Death Egg »

« _Il peut désormais décoller, mais il n'est pas complètement opérationnel. A ce stade, le Death Egg est encore assez fragile de l'intérieur, et quitter l'atmosphère de Mobius aurait des conséquences désastreuses._ »

« Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Ce hérisson, ainsi que son petit toutou de renardeau, sont à mes trousses dans les montagnes. »

« _A propos d'ennemis, vous m'aviez demandé de garder un œil sur Prison Island. J'y constate depuis quelque temps une activité anormale. On prépare quelque chose là basça ne fait aucun doute._ »

Robotnik sourit :

« Alors, nos petits camarades de GUN ont décidé de se joindre à la fête, comme je l'avais prévu. Mais je ne peux risquer de perdre le Death Egg. Il va falloir lancer le plan B. »

« _En êtes-vous sûr, maître ? Comme je l'ai dis, le Death Egg ne peut pas pour l'instant quitter l'orbite de la planète._ »

« Cela vaut mieux que de le laisser au solà la portée de mes ennemis. Nous pourrons achever la phase finale dans l'espace même. Et après, plus rien ne m'arrêtera, pas même Sonic. C'est décidé, dès que je serais de retour à Metropolis, nous passerons à l'action. Mais avant, je dois trouver les Chaos Emeralds restantes. Tu as trouvé celle de Sonic »

« _Notre escouade est revenue d'Emerald Hill, elle a fouillé absolument partout, mais sans résultat. J'ai moi-même scanné la zone, et je suis formel, il n'y a aucune Chaos Emerald là bas._ »

« Mais c'est impossible ! Sonic m'a dit qu'il avait laissé la sienne là bas »

« _J'ai bien peur que le hérisson vous a dupé, maître._ »

Et en l'espace d'un instant, l'éternel silence des montagnes fut brisé par un horrible hurlement de rage et de frustration. Même quelques animaux se cachèrent de frayeur :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours me faire ridiculiser par ce hérisson » déclara un Robotnik essouffléépuisé, mais livide de rage

« _Maître, restez calme. Même si nous n'avons cette Chaos Emerald, je viens de repérer la dernière, et elle est à portée de mains._ »

« Vraiment »

« _Elle est dans une petite ville au Nord Est d'Emeraldland. Je pense que des habitants ont du la trouver par hasard._ »

« Je vois. Silver est-il revenu à Metropolis »

« _Oui, et il attend vos instructions._ »

« C'est parfait, envoie le immédiatement chercher cette émeraude, et qu'il capture ceux qui la garde s'il faut. Autre chose, je voudrais que tu fasses une recherche et que tu m'envoies toutes les informations intéressantes à propos d'un renard à deux queues. »

« _Un renard à deux queues, vous voulez parler du compagnon du hérisson ?_ »

« Oui, trouves tout ce que trouveras d'intéressant à propos de lui, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. »

« _Il sera fait selon vos désirs._ »

« Ce sera tout pour l'instant. Je te recontacterais une fois de retour à Metropolis. Je compte sur toi, Onir. »

« _Oui, maître !_ »

« Sonic, tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin »

« Archi-sûr »

« Comme peux tu en être si certain »

Sonic secoua les épaules :

« L'instinct du hérisson, je crois. »

Tails hocha la tête, toujours perplexe, mais ne préférant pas continuer la discussion. Il savait parfaitement que traverser les montagnes ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais pas à ce point là. Même en volant avec ses deux queues, le renardeau s'était beaucoup fatigué lors de la longue escalade. Sonic était visiblement aussi épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, obstiné à rejoindre Metropolis au plus vite.

Comme si passer toute une matinée à escalader quelques milliers de mètres n'était pas déjà assez épuisant, même en terrain « plat », avancer était éreintant, avec toutes ces roches gênant le passage, et la difficulté de trouver un chemin fiable. De plus, Robotnik avait pris le soin de laisser quelques Badniks au passage pour ralentir les deux amis. Ce qu'avait omis le docteur, c'est que les robots, tels les cailloux du Petit Poucet, indiquaient clairement le chemin qu'il avait pris. Mais la route restait très longue, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, et Tails commençait à désespérer de voir le bout du chemin :

« Aha »

Tails sortit de sa rêverie pour voir ce qui avait fait exclamer Sonic. C'était l'entrée d'une grotte. Bien qu'épuisé, le renardeau eut du mal à contenir sa joie :

« Super ! On sera à l'abri pour se reposer. »

« Pas question, petit frère. Il faut continuer d'avancer » la joie de Tails disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue « Si Robotnik est passé par là, c'est que cette grotte mène vers un raccourci, ou à un endroit important … »

« … ou à un piège. » termina Tails

Sonic griminça, visiblement gêné par cette possibilité :

« Peut être, mais pourquoi Robotnik serait entré là dedans si cette grotte était un piège »

« On ne sait même pas si Robotnik y est entré. »

« De toutes façons, on apprendra rien en restant planté là. Et puis, même si c'est un piège, je suis sûr qu'on sera capable de le déjouer, pas vrai Tails »

L'intéressé acquiesça, la confiance de Sonic le rassurant un peu, et il le suivit vers l'entrée du passage souterrain. Ils étaient loin de se douter que quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, une silhouette les observait :

« Hé, hé, tu devrais écouter plus souvent ton copain, hérisson » ricana la silhouette

Tails faillit s'évanouir. Quelques mètres après l'entrée de la grotte, une forte et très lisse pente était apparue brusquement, et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, lui et Sonic glissèrent. Cinq secondes plus tard, la température monta fortement, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer la fatigue déjà forte du renardeau. La pente s'arrêta juste après, et Tails découvrit que cette grotte les avaient emmenés dans l'un des nombreux volcans des monts d'Emeraldland. Le magma, situé quelques mètres plus bas de la plate-forme où se tenaient Sonic et Tailsétait à l'origine de la chaleur soudaine :

« Pas un piège, hein » dit Tails sarcastiquement

L'intéressé ne fit qu'un bref regard gêné avant d'inspecter les lieux, bien décidé à trouver un moyen de les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Aucun moyen de faire demi-tour, la pente d'où ils venaient était trop longue et trop glissante. Mais une autre issue était visible, une ouverture se trouvant de l'autre côté de la grotte :

« Tails, peux tu voler pour voir si cette ouverture mène à une sortie »

« Pas de problèmes »

Et le renardeau s'exécuta. La fournaise rendait le vol difficile, mais il était suffisamment expérimenté désormais pour atteindre sans mal l'ouverture. Après une brève inspection, il ressortit de l'ouverture, tout excité :

« Ouais, je viens de voir une sortie »

« Super, petit frère ! Maintenant, il ne re… »

Sonic fut coupé par une violente secousse qui fit trébucher les deux amis. Mais le pire était à venir, car cette secousse annonçait l'éruption du volcan, et le magma commençait déjà monter, se rapprochant dangereusement de Sonic :

« Sonic »

Le hérisson essayait de manière désespérée de trouver un moyen de s'abriter, mais n'en trouva aucun :

« Tails » finit il par dire « Sors d'ici, vite, avant que la lave ne te brûle »

« Mais, et toi »

« Ne t'occupes pas de ça ! Je… je trouverais bien un moyen, je… »

Sonic était un très mauvais menteur, et n'arriva plus à trouver ses mots. Tails savait que trop bien que partir maintenant reviendrait à laisser Sonic mourir ici. L'idée d'agir ainsi ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Il se revoyait, un an auparavant, coincé dans cette capsule dans le QG Scrap Brain de Robotnik, entendant le rire maniaque du savant fou faisant des choses à ses parents que le renardeau n'osait même pas penser. Il revit le moment où Sonic lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Non ! Il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver ses parents, mais jamais il n'abandonnera Sonic à ce même sort. Tails fit tournoyer ses deux queues, et rejoignit Sonic. La montée de la lave faisait un bruit assourdissant, et les appels de Sonic pour tenter de convaincre Tails de fuir furent couverts par le brouhaha. 4 mètres séparaient Sonic du magma lorsque Tails arrivait au dessus de lui. Le renard lui fit signe de s'accrocher à ses mains, ce qu'il fit, après un bref râlement. Tails décolla au moment même où la lave recouvrit la plate-forme. L'effort fut bref, mais terriblement dur. Transporter Sonic dans cette fournaise et dans l'état de fatigue où il était déjà, Tails n'était plus qu'à demi conscient de ce qu'il faisait, le regard fixe devant l'ouverture. Il s'évanouit lorsqu'il atteignit finalement avec Sonic la plate-forme de l'ouverture. Ce dernier ne perdit pas son temps pour prendre le relais, portant son ami sur son épaule gauche, il fonça vers la sortie de l'ouverture. Grâce à sa vitesse supersonique, il atteignit immédiatement la sortie de ce traquenard, et il se mit rapidement hors d'atteinte de l'éruption du volcan. Une fois en sécurité, il s'arrêta et déposa Tails pour reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier reprit alors connaissance. Ils se fixèrent un instant, ne sachant que dire. Puis le silence des montagnes fut une nouvelle fois brisé, mais cette fois par le rire des deux hybrides :

« Idiot » finit par dire Sonic « Je t'avais dit de filer de cette grotte. C'était déjà assez dur d'accepter que j'allais rôtir dans ce volcan, alors pourquoi il a fallu que tu prenne le risque qu'on y passe tous les deux »

« Je ne pouvais pas t'abonner. Je n'aurais jamais supporté de te perdre comme j'ai perdu mes parents. »

Sonic se releva pour caresser la tête de son ami :

« Ahça va aller, petit frère ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé une nouvelle fois. Mais c'était quand même idiot ce que t'as fait »

Ils explosèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. Rires qui atteignirent, un peu plus loin dans les montagnes, les oreilles de Robotnik, et qui ne le rendirent pas de bonne humeur.


	9. Tu parles d'un raccourci !

La nuit tomba, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour les habitants de BetCity la fin de la journée, loin de là. En l'espace de quelques instants, des milliers de néons s'illuminèrent, repoussant les ténèbres de la nuit, et tel phare au milieu de l'océan, BetCity brilla de toute sa splendeur en plein de cœur d'Emeraldland. Cependant, cette nuit là, un spectacle particulier attira l'attention des joueurs de la nuit. Sur la chaîne de montagnes à l'horizon en direction de l'Est, on pouvait voir de loin l'éruption du volcan d'où venaient de s'échapper Sonic et Tails. Cette éruption n'était pas la première, et comme toutes les autres, elle ne menaçait en rien BetCity, aussi les habitants prirent un peu de leur temps pour admirer, et sur aucun d'entre eux on ne lisait une trace d'inquiétude.

Au même moment, sur le volcan même, invisible aux yeux des spectateurs, une coulée de lave descendait lentement, mais sûrement la pente. Elle aurait normalement du, comme lors de toutes les éruptions, finit par refroidir et durcir sous le froid des montagnes, si un coup du destin n'en n'avait pas décidé autrement. Sur le chemin de la coulée de lave, il y avait une fissure, assez grande pour qu'une bonne partie du magma s'écoule dedans, et pénétra à nouveau dans les entrailles des monts d'Emeraldland. Ici le froid était moins présent, et la lave continua sa descente, jusqu'à ce que la fissure débouche sur une immense galerie. Le magma surgit sans crier gare du plafond, et termina sa course sur la carrosserie d'un robot ouvrier creusant dans la galerie. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire fondre le robot, puis se refroidi définitivement. Quelques secondes après, plusieurs droïdes apparurent et débarrassèrent la galerie des restes du robot. Quand les droïdes eurent fini leur tâche, un autre robot ouvrier prit le relais pour continuer le travail de l'ancien.

Inconnus des habitants du continent, les monts d'Emeraldland cachaient en eux bien plus de choses que des montagnes et de volcans inhabitables. Ils ignoraient encore, que quelques millénaires auparavant, cette région était aussi remplie de collines et de plaines, encore plus prospères que celles de la partie Ouest. Ces lieux abritaient également autrefois une des nombreuses tribus des échidnées, probablement l'une des plus brillantes civilisations ayant existé avant celle des humains. Comme toutes les autres, cette tribu a grandi dans une société basée sur le combat, l'honneur, le savoir, et le respect de ce qui a donné naissance à leur existence, pour eux les quatre éléments naturels : l'eau, la terre, le vent et le feu. Et comme toutes les autres tribus échidnées, elle a disparu. Comment, et pourquoi, personne ne le savait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle a disparu très rapidement. Quelques savants hybrides et humains émettaient l'hypothèse qu'elle a été anéantità cause d'un grand cataclysme d'origine inconnue, par une métamorphose incroyable du terrain, donnant naissance en quelques instants à la chaîne de monts que l'on voyait aujourd'hui. Mais beaucoup rejetaient cette idée, pensant qu'il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il y a eut une telle déformation de la typographie du continent en si peu de temps.

Mais pour Robotnik, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette hypothèse soit vraie. En cherchant à construire une base secrète à l'intérieur même des montagnes, le savant fou avait accidentellement découvert un incroyable réseau de galeries, remplies des restes d'une civilisation jadis prospère. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le lien entre ces galeries et cette mystérieuse tribu échidnée, et surtout pour penser que l'origine de ce fameux cataclysme n'était d'autre que les Chaos Emeralds. Un scan sur toute la chaîne de monts vint confirmer cette hypothèse, il y avait bien une Chaos Emerald à l'intérieur de ces grottes :

« Votre visite nous comble d'honneurs, docteur » accueillit un robot protocolaire, au même titre que Skweel un an auparavant (voir _Le Gardien de Springland_)

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Donnes moi la Chaos Emerald, que je la mette en sûreté à Metropolis »

« C'est que, nous ne l'avons pas encore, docteur. »

« Quoi ? Onir et toi-même m'aviez dit que vous l'auriez d'ici ce matin. »

« Nous avions dit que nous aurions découvert NORMALEMENT l'émeraude d'ici ce matin. Cependant, nous n'avions pas pris en compte dans nos calculs l'éruption de tout à l'heure. A cause d'elle, des séismes et des coulées de lave qui sont arrivées jusqu'ici nous ont fortement retardés. »

Robotnik maudit sa malchance, non seulement, cette éruption ne l'avait débarrassé de ses ennemis jurés, mais en plus, elle retardait ses recherches :

« Mais ne vous faites pas, docteur. » continua le robot « Le signal de notre radar indique que nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus de l'émeraude. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que nous l'atteignons. »

« J'aimerais que ce soit plus une question de secondes. Ce maudit porcépic pourrait arriver à tout moment. »

« Quelqu'un parle de nous »

Robotnik sursauta en attendant SA voix. Derrière lui, Sonic le regardait, bras croisés, sourire narquois aux lèvres, attendant la réaction du docteur, et à côté, Tails semblait moins assuré, mais une légère expression de détermination subsistait :

« Co… Comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'ici aussi vite »

« Comme on l'a fait depuis qu'on a commencé à escalader la montagne, on suivi ta trace grâce aux robots que tu as laissé derrière toi. »

La surprise de Robotnik se transforma rapidement en colère devant l'insolence du hérisson, et ce dernier décida de la contourner à son avantage. Il se tourna vers le robot avec qui venait de discuter le docteur :

« Yo, sac à boulons ! Tu pourrais dire ce que toi et ton maître de l'obésité faites à creuser comme du gruyère dans cette montagne. »

Le sang de Robotnik bouillonnait de rage, mais il se retint, ne voulant pas divulguer à son ennemi qu'une Chaos Emerald se cachait dans cette grotte :

« Insolente vermine ! Tu perds ton temps à l'interroger. Ce que nous faisons dans cette caverne ne te concerne pas. »

« Je parlais à ton robot, pas à toi, œuf au lard. »

Robotnik explosa :

« Railles autant que tu veux ! Jamais je ne te laisserais t'emparer de la CHAOS EMERALD qui se trouve au bout de ce tunnel. J'ai passé tant de temps à creuser dans ces galeries moisies et puantes, cette fois, tu ne voleras pas mon dû, comme les cinq autres. »

Il lui faudra quelques secondes avant de se rendre de sa gaffe, et il se mit la main sur la bouche. Sonic s'esclaffa :

« Ah, c'est donc ça ! C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. » il repéra un wagon qui partait en direction du tunnel indiqué par Robotnik « Par ici, Tails »

Les deux hybrides embarquèrent à bord du véhicule. Le temps que Robotnik se remette de sa gaffe et qu'il appelle des renforts, ces derniers furent inutiles car le wagon emmenait déjà les deux cibles droit vers la Chaos Emerald :

« Docteur, ils se dirigent droit vers l'émeraude »

« Je l'ai vu, merci » il se tourna vers une autre galerie « Les foreuses sont bien par ici, n'est ce pas »

« Oui, pourquoi »

« Amènes les moi le temps que j'aille chercher mon Egg-o-Matic. Peu importe si le hérisson parvient à trouver l'émeraude, tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils ne sortent pas d'ici vivant, lui et son copain. »

Pendant ce temps, les ouvriers robotiques continuaient leur œuvre, n'ayant pas idée de ce qui se passait ailleurs dans la mine, se rapprochant à chaque seconde qui passait de la Chaos Emerald. Plusieurs droïdes se tenaient prêts en cas de séismes ou de coulées de lave qui détruiraient les robots ouvriers. Cependant, même eux ne purent changer grand-chose à l'incident qui arriva.

Alors que les robots ouvriers étaient tout près du but, un wagon surgit à grande vitesse. Le véhicule renversa tous les robots se trouvant sur son passage, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bout des rails de la galerie. Un hérisson bleu portant des chaussures rouges et blanches, ainsi qu'un renardeau à deux queues portant les mêmes chaussures que le précédent, surgirent du wagon une fois à l'arrêt. Ensuite, ce fut le chaos total dans la grotte. Le hérisson fonça à grande vitesse, laissant derrière lui une traînée bleue qui balaya tous les robots infortunés qu'elle trouvait. De temps en temps, il ralentissait pour se mettre en boule et mettre en pièces les quelques Badniks qui gardaient les lieux. Le renardeau, de son côté, faisait moins de dégâts, mais se servait de ses deux queues comme une arme terrifiante contre tous ceux qui y goûtaient, et aussi pour s'envoler dans les airs afin d'éviter les tirs des robots de sécurité, avant de leur atterrir dessus, en se mettant en boule de la même façon que le hérisson. Trois minutes après que le wagon qui transportait les deux intrus était apparu, la bataille fut achevée. Des pièces détachées traînaient dans tous les coins de la galerie, quelques robots de sécurité répétaient une dernière fois à voix haute leur programmation, puis un silence de tombe s'installa. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis à vue, le hérisson s'approcha au bout de la galerie, là où les robots ouvriers étaient en train d'œuvrer avant l'attaque. Il se remit en boule, pour cette fois creuser dans la roche afin de terminer le travail qu'il avait interrompu. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour enfin déterrer des entrailles de la montagne la Chaos Emerald magenta :

« Et de six » s'exclama le renardeau

« Ouais, encore une, et on aura déjà fait échoué en grosse partie le plan du doc. » continua le hérisson

Mais leur instant de joie fut vite interrompu par des robots de sécurité arrivant en renfort. Le hérisson ne perdit pas son temps, il confia son trésor à son ami renardeau, et se tint face aux robots. Tandis que ces derniers tentaient d'avoir en joue leur ennemi, le hérisson se remit en boule, mais resta sur place cette fois-ci. Immédiatement, il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même de plus en plus vite, le bruit s'en dégageant dérangea même les robots dans leur visée. Puis finalement :

« Strike »

Et sous ce cri de guerre, Sonic lança sa dévastatrice attaque _Spin Dash_, et la boule fonça droit sur les robots. Trop rapide pour que les robots aient même eu le temps d'essayer de réagir, la boule les expulsa comme des vulgaires quilles de bowling. Les robots valsèrent dans tous les sens, avant que chacun d'eux ne percutent un mur et explosent en morceaux. Sonic se remit debout et contempla le résultat de son attaque :

« Ouaip ! Comme je l'avais dis, c'est un Strike. »

« Sonic » dit Tails « Maintenant que nous avons la Chaos Emerald, sortons d'ici ! Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une sortie qui mène à Metropolis. »

Les deux amis quittèrent la galerie à présent dévastée, et suivirent en sens inverse le chemin par lesquelles ils étaient venus. Mais après quelques secondes de course, une silhouette gigantesque se dressa sur leur chemin. Sonic et Tails freinèrent net, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Robotnik, installé sur son Egg-o-Matic, qui était armé de deux gigantesques foreuses pointant chacun des deux hybrides :

« Surprise » déclara le docteur

« Personne n'entre dans mes mines pour y mettre le chaos, sans le regretter t-rè-s amèrement. Je vous désormais coincé comme des rats, il n'y aucune sortie possible. »

Sonic inspecta comme à son habitude toute la pièce pour repérer sur sa gauche un autre tunnel qu'il n'avait pas exploré :

« Pas sûr, doc ! Peu importe le barrage qu'on peut mettre sur ma route, il y a toujours une déviation possible. »

Il se précipita vers le tunnel, suivit de Tails, qui fut lui-même suivit par Robotnik. Durant la fuite, Tails donna la Chaos Emerald à Sonic pour que celui-ci la range dans son bracelet stockeur. Les secondes passèrent, les mètres et kilomètres défilèrent, l'espoir de revoir la lumière grandissant à chaque instant, les deux amis accélérèrent de plus en plus, semant leur poursuivant. Mais l'espoir fondit totalement lorsqu'ils virent devant eux un mur. Le tunnel ne menait à rien d'autre qu'à un cul de sac. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour Robotnik à les rattraper, et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible, ils étaient définitivement coincés :

« Enfin, je vous tiens ! Cette grotte sera votre tombe à tous les deux. Je graverais personnellement quelques mots à votre sujet. Mwahahahahaha »

Il baissa ses foreuses, chacunes d'elles visant l'un de ses ennemis et chargea. D'un saut, Sonic et Tails esquivèrent la charge et passèrent au dessus des foreuses, avant d'atterrir sur l'Egg-o-Matic même. Mais l'engin était tellement volumineux qu'il bloquait totalement le passage étroit, il n'y avait aucune chance de passer derrière. Sonic tenta alors de percer l'Egg-o-Matic pour faire battre en retraite Robotnik. Ce dernier, furieux de voir ces vermines abîmer son beau vaisseau, fit pivoter les foreuses pour les approcher de ses ennemis, en prenant garde de ne pas égratigner le véhicule avec. Les deux hybrides descendirent du vaisseau pour éviter une fin sinistre. Toujours enragé que son vaisseau ait été égratigné, Robotnik attaqua furieusement le responsable, c'està-dire Sonic. Celui-ci ne pu alors continuer à attaquer le docteur, car il était trop occupé à esquiver les deux foreuses. Cependant, dans sa folie furieuse, Robotnik en oublia totalement Tails, et ce fut une grave erreur. Le renardeau profita de la distraction de Sonic pour enlever discrètement une partie de la carrosserie de l'Egg-o-Matic, et arracha les fils dissimulés derrière. La ruse eut l'effet escompté, Robotnik perdit rapidement tout contrôle de son engin. Les deux foreuses se plantèrent dans le mur qui bloquait nos deux héros. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux foreuses folles pour faire déboucher le tunnel vers un autre, et celui-ci menait droit à la sortie. Cependant, cet énième tunnel, accompagné d'une nouvelle secousse annonçant une éruption, eurent de terribles conséquences. Des éboulements se déclenchèrent dans toute la mine, menaçant d'ensevelir une nouvelle fois le complexe. Sonic et Tails ne perdirent pas leur temps à rester pour voir la suite des événements, et foncèrent à l'air libre. Robotnik quand lui, n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner son engin fou afin d'éviter un enterrement prématuré. Il prit un autre tunnel menant à une autre galerie. A peine sorti, il aperçut au loin un autre Egg-o-Matic, cette fois-ci piloté par le robot protocolaire de la mine. Ce dernier ayant repéré son maître, s'empressa de le récupérer, et partit pleins gazs vers Metropolis.

« Piouh, c'était juste »

« Et toi qui me disait que ce serait un raccourci tranquille, tu parles d'un raccourci »

« Ben quoi, petit frère ! Normalement, on serait à peine à moitié du chemin si on avait traversé toutes les montagnes. Mais par cette grotte, on est maintenant juste devant… »

Sonic ne termina pas sa phrase car il venait de tourner la tête, et le spectacle qu'il vit lui retira tous les mots de la bouche, tout comme à Tails. Ils étaient enfin arrivés sur la côte Est d'Emeraldland. Au loin, Metropolis, gigantesque usine d'armement et QG de Robotnik, armé sur chaque kilomètre à la ronde, se dressait sur une petite île à quelques kilomètres de la côte. Et entre la côte et la forteresse, le fameux complexe pétrolier dont avait parlé l'agent de GUN. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui laissèrent stupéfaient Sonic et Tails. Si le complexe en lui-même, formant une sorte de pont menant à Metropolis, n'avait rien de vraiment surprenant, c'est ce qu'il y avait plus bas qui les pétrifièrent d'horreur. L'agent de GUN avait bien dit que le complexe avait souillé le littoral Est, mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé à ce point là.

Devant Sonic et Tails se trouvait le dernier obstacle les séparant de Metropolis : un océan de pétrole.


	10. Oil Harbor

« _Mes salutations, maître ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon retour à Metropolis._ »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, malheureusement. Je savais que le hérisson pouvait être un obstacle, mais pas à ce point là. Depuis qu'il a apprit mon retour, tous mes plans semblent s'écrouler un à un : il a fait échoué mon invasion à Midgar, il a récupéré six Chaos Emeralds sur sept, et maintenant le voilà aux portes de Metropolis. »

« _Mais ce sera l'épreuve la plus difficile pour lui. Les défenses de cette base ont été conçues exprès pour lui. Les chances approximatives qu'il sorte de ce QG vivant sont de 14,56._ »

« Je veux des actes, Onir, pas des calculs, aussi sophistiqués soient ils, même par toi. »

« _Je comprends maître. Et vous aurez ces actes. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que si nous nous attendions à ce que le hérisson intervienne, nous n'avions pris en compte l'éventuelle présence de son compagnon renard. Je les ai observé depuis le début de leur périple, et les chances de survie du hérisson sans son compagnon auraient été d'environ de 0,12._ »

« As-tu obtenu les informations sur lui comme je te l'avais demandé »

« _C'est fait, maître. Je suis sûr qu'elles vous intéresseront beaucoup._ »

L'ordinateur afficha un dossier de données portant le nom _Projet Héraclès_. Robotnik consulta le dossier dans ses moindres détails, avec une grande attention. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage :

« Je comprends mieux désormais. C'est parfait. Je commence à avoir un plan qui germe dans mon esprit. Autre chose, Onir »

« _Une autre bonne nouvelle : nous avons la dernière Chaos Emerald._ »

Robotnik se leva de son siège :

« Vraiment ? Où est elle »

« _Juste derrière vous, maître._ »

Le docteur se retourna. Il n'avait pas remarqué, tellement concentré dans sa lecture, la silhouette qui s'est faufilé dans la salle de contrôle. Cachée dans l'ombre, seuls deux rouges étaient parfaitement visibles, ainsi que la lumière cyan de la dernière Chaos Emerald qu'elle tenait sur sa main droite griffue :

« Ah ! Silver, tu es de retour. Et avec un cadeau en plus. Si j'avais plus de temps à accorder, je l'aurais volontiers étudié un peu, mais il y a plus urgent à faire. Mets cette émeraude en sécurité à bord de la Wing Fortress, et montes à bord du Death Egg pour y attendre mes instructions. »

Une nouvelle fois, la seule réponse de « Silver » fut d'acquiescer avant de disposer. La voix d'Onir coupa le silence alors installé :

« _A propos, lorsque Silver s'est emparé de l'émeraude, il a également capturé la famille qui l'avait trouvé par hasard. J'ai pensé attendre votre conseil au sujet de leur sort._ »

« Bonne question, en effet. Quelle est cette famille »

« _Une hybride lapine et sa fille._ »

Robotnik réfléchit un long moment :

« Je n'ai nullement besoin de la mère, qu'elle moisisse dans sa prison pour l'instant. Mais pour la fille, c'est une autre histoire. Quel âge a-t-elle »

« _Cinq ou six ans, au plus._ »

« Dans ce cas, c'est parfait, veilles à ce que la fille soit emmenée au Death Egg. Quand j'aurais réglé toute cette histoire, j'aurais des projets pour elle. »

« _Il sera fait selon…_ »

Onir fut coupé par l'alarme du QG :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Le hérisson est-il déjà ici »

« _Non, mais comme vous le dites, nos petits camarades de GUN viennent se joindre à la fête._ »

L'écran de l'ordinateur afficha l'extérieur de la forteresse. Au loin, telle des insectes, une nuée d'avions militaires recouvrait le ciel orangé du crépuscule :

« Ils sont passé à l'action plus tôt que je l'avais prévu. Aucune importance, ils ne nous retarderont pas bien longtemps. Onirécoutes bien mon plan, et fais en sorte qu'il soit mis en œuvre au plus vite »

« _Je suis toute ouïe, maître !_ »

« Je me moque que Metropolis tombe face à GUN. Tout ce qui compte, ce sont la Wing Fortress et le Death Egg. Malgré tes avertissements, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut les faire décoller au plus vite. Le but est donc de retarder le plus longtemps possible mes ennemis. La Wing Fortress décollera en première, afin de distraire les troupes de GUN et surtout couvrir le Death Egg encore trop fragile. Je suis même sûr que la Wing Fortress sera à elle seule capable d'anéantir cette armada qui sera déjà affaiblie par nos défenses. Une fois le Death Egg en sécurité dans l'orbite de Mobius, nous pourrons achever sa construction. Ensuite, mon empire pourra enfin naître »

« _Tout sera prêt d'ici quelques minutes. Reste un problème, un élément que vous n'avez pas pris en compte._ »

« Et quel est cet élément »

La réponse d'Onir fut d'envoyer une nouvelle image, cette fois montrant Sonic et Tails traversant l'océan de pétrole grâce au complexe pétrolier. Robotnik grogna :

« Nos défenses devraient être capables de les repousser, non »

« _Malheureusement, nos défenses seront déjà trop occupées à repousser l'attaque de GUN. Le peu qu'il restera ne suffira pas à les arrêter._ »

Le savant fou soupira :

« Alors, je vais devoir une nouvelle fois m'occuper personnellement d'eux. »

« _Et si ils parvenaient tout de même à pénétrer dans la base ?_ »

« Mets les défenses intérieures au niveau maximum, bien sûr ! Le but primaire est de les retarder. » il marqua une courte pause « Attends ! Aurais-tu un moyen de les faire séparer »

« _Oui, c'est possible. Vous comptez les séparer pour avoir plus de chances de les arrêter ?_ »

« Mieux que, cela, Onir, mieux que cela » nouveau rictus mauvais « Si tout se passe comme je le pense, nous aurons un nouvel allié. »

Robotnik termina alors ses instructions en poussant son rire maniaque qui retentit dans toute la base.

Sonic faillit rejeter son déjeuner. Voir un océan de pétrole n'était pas seulement une insulte à la nature, mais en plus, avec l'odeur du liquide noir déjà peu appréciable accompagné des rejets des diverses machines pompant le liquide, jamais le hérisson n'avait respiré quelque chose d'aussi écœurant. La chaleur ambiante troublait beaucoup sa vision, et le plongeaient lentement, mais sûrement, dans un état de somnolence. Tout en vérifiant où il avançait, il gardait sa vision fixée sur la forteresse qui mettait beaucoup trop de temps à son goût à s'agrandir.

Mais aussi grande fut sa fatigue, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'étonner que Robotnik ne les ait toujours pas repéré, et profité de leur épuisement pour tendre quelques pièges sournois. Mais rien ne s'était passé depuis que lui et Tails avaient commencé à traverser l'immense « pont » qui menait à Metropolis. Sonic cessa de réfléchir, se disant qu'il s'inquiétait trop et qu'il devait rester concentré sur son objectif. Il accéléra le mouvement, et reprit une pose plus assurée afin de ne pas décourager Tails qui devait avoir encore plus de difficultés à supporter le voyage. Mais petit à petit, alors que l'après-midi cédait la place au crépuscule, l'air commença à se rafraîchir, et les deux hybrides reprirent petit à petit leurs forces. Alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître et que la première lune de Mobius venait de se lever, plusieurs petites tâches noires à l'horizon attirèrent l'attention de Sonic. Voilà bien le dernier endroit où il s'attendrait à voir des oiseaux passer. Mais, attendez ! Des oiseaux dont les ailes ne battent pas, comme c'est étrange. Et puis, les quelques bruits que l'on pouvait entendre ne ressemblaient à ceux des oiseaux. Sonic leva sa main au dessus de son front pour masquer un peu la lumière du soleil couchant. Puis, il ouvrit grand les yeux.

Ce n'était pas des oiseaux.

Le missile frappa de plein fouet la plate-forme qui s'écroula lors de l'explosion. S'il avait avancé de 1 ou 2 mètres de plus, Sonic se serrait également pris dans la déflagration. Quelques minutes auparavant, le silence régnait sur le complexe pétrolier en dehors du bruit des machines, et maintenant, le complexe s'est transformé en champ de bataille lorsque l'attaque de GUN venait de commencer.

Sonic jura, mais suffisamment doucement pour que Tails ne l'entende pas. Jusqu'ici, atteindre Metropolis n'avait pas été trop dur puisqu'il y avait qu'à traverser ce pont sans aucune surprise. Maintenant, Sonic et Tails allaient devoir se frayer un chemin à travers les tirs de GUN et de Metropolis. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le missile de tout à l'heure a pulvérisé la plate-forme devant eux, le chemin était donc coupé :

« Accroches-toi à moi » proposa Tails « Comme ça je pourrais nous emmener tous les deux de l'autre côté en volant. »

« Gardes tes forces pour plus tard. J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Tu peux traverser tout seul, je te rejoindrais. »

Tandis que Tails s'exécuta, Sonic se mit au bord de la plate-forme, se tenant face à la rangée de machines pompant le pétrole. Il recula pour prendre son élan et sauta pour atteindre la rambarde du pompeur. Se collant bien au mur pour éviter de ne pas tomber, il sauta de pompeur en pompeur de la même manière, pour finalement bondir vers l'autre côté de la plate-forme.

La suite du parcours fut alors une longue série d'esquive de tirs, de missiles et de la destruction de quelques Badniks qui avaient survécu jusqu'ici à la bataille. Ils durent plusieurs fois se planquer dans un endroit, et s'assuraient que les tirs s'étaient calmés de ce côté avant de continuer. La progression fut lente et très longue, mais les deux hybrides n'étaient désormais qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de l'île.

La plate-forme où ils se trouvaient se mit soudainement à trembler dans tous les sens. Sonic et Tails perdirent l'équilibre, et au même moment, les soutiens de la plate-forme s'écroulèrent et cette dernière tomba sur l'eau souillée de pétrole. Heureusement, la plate-forme flotta sur l'eau, et malheureusement, Sonic et Tails étaient coincésà moins de vouloir se risquer en plongeant dans le pétrole. Même Tails n'avait plus assez de force pour emmener Sonic de l'autre côté en sûreté en volant.

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient bel et bien coincés. Mais alors qu'ils venaient de se rendre de la gravité de la situation, quelque chose surgi du pétrole. Pendant un instant, Sonic et Tails étaient incapables de déterminer la chose, car elle était totalement recouverte de pétrole. Finalement, le soleil couchant reflétait la carrosserie gris métal du sous-marin que pilotait Robotnik. Ils comprirent alors qu'il était responsable de l'écroulement des soutiens de la plate-forme :

« Attention, mesdames et messieurs, enfants et vieux gens, je vous présente Mr. Crade n°1 : Dr. Robotnik. »

« Très drôle, hérisson. Nous verrons bien ce qui restera de ton humour quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Regardez autour de vous, n'est ce pas merveilleux ? Cet océan est la plus grande réserve de pétrole qui ait jamais existé. Mélangé avec l'eau, j'aurais suffisamment de pétrole pour les quelques siècles à venir. »

« Robotnik, je le savais depuis longtemps, mais là il faut vraiment que je le dise à haute voix : tu es complètement cinglé »

« Cinglé ? Les faibles pensent toujours que leurs maîtres sont fous, c'est leur seule façon de se masquer la vérité trop horrible pour eux. Non, Sonic, je ne suis pas cinglé. Je ne souille pas cet océan par pur plaisir, mais par nécessité. Le pétrole est vital pour la construction de mon empire, et j'en ai la plus grosse réserve entre mes mains. Il est regrettable d'en arriver à polluer la mer, mais des sacrifices doivent être faits pour atteindre mon objectif. »

Le sous-marin replongea, se camouflant dans le pétrole. Sonic et Tails se mirent en position de combat, près à toute attaque du scientifique. Quelque chose ressortit brusquement du pétrole, Sonic et Tails durent se couvrirent afin d'éviter de se faire asperger du répugnant liquide. Puis ils firent face à Robotnik. Sauf que ce n'était pas Robotnik qui était sorti, mais un étrange et long bras mécanique, qui n'avait rien de rassurant puisqu'il était équipé au bout d'un blaster, et d'une lame très aiguisée juste au dessus. Le blaster se baissa et fit feu sur la plate-forme, que les deux héros esquivèrent. Le bras répéta la manœuvre plusieurs fois, mais sans succès. Malheureusementà moins de vouloir risquer d'être piégé dans le pétrole, il était impossible d'atteindre le bras pour l'attaquer. Finalement, le blaster finit par faire mouche, sur Tails. Le renardeau s'écroula par terre, jambe gauche touchée par le tir. Cette fois-ci, le blaster cessa de viser la plate-forme, mais le bras se mit immédiatement à piquer en direction de Tails, la lame pointée toute droite sur lui. Sonic se précipita au secours de son ami, et parvint à le pousser hors de danger. Mais le bras changea soudain de direction, et ce fut alors au tour de Sonic d'être blessé d'une vilaine coupure au bras droit. Les deux hybrides pétrifiés un instant par la douleur de leur blessure, le bras se remit en position de tir de blaster. Le canon se mit à charger pour tirer le coup fatal.

Puis une explosion retentit en bas du bras mécanique qui fut alors arraché, et le blaster tira dans le vide, ou presque, puisqu'il toucha un Badnik se trouvant sur la plate-forme plus loin.

« Quoi »

Voyant que son bras mécanique a été détruit, le submersible de Robotnik refit surface, montrant son pilote incrédule. Comment était ce possible ? Sonic et Tails étaient à ce moment hors de combat, alors ce ne pouvaient être les responsables. Robotnik eut alors la réponse à ses questions lorsqu'il vit un hélicoptère s'approcher de la plate-forme où se trouvait Tails et Sonic. Ce dernier oublia immédiatement sa douleur lorsqu'il vit le pilote de l'hélicoptère :

« Banon »

L'ancien résistant de Springcity lui répondit par son sourire habituel :

« Oui, c'est bien moi ! Besoin d'un coup de main »

« Pas de refus »

Sonic fit de son mieux pour ignorer sa blessure et aida Tails à grimper dans l'hélico avant de monter à son tour. Banon, avec une dextérité remarquable, parvint à faire décoller l'hélico sans encombre, tout en pointant sur Robotnik son lance-roquettes, ce même lance-roquette dont il s'était servi pour détruire le bras mécanique du sous-marin. Il tira une nouvelle salve. Trop surpris, Robotnik n'eut le temps d'esquiver la roquette qui causa de sérieux dommages au submersible. Cela dissuada suffisamment le docteur pour le forcer à battre en retraite en direction de Metropolis.

Quelques minutes après, la bataille commençait lentement à se calmer, puisque la plupart des défenses extérieures de Metropolis étaient détruites. L'hélicoptère de Banon atterrit sur la cour d'entrée de la base, et en descendit avec Sonic Tails, soignés de leur blessure grâce aux trousses de premiers secours qu'avait gardé leur camarade humain :

« Hé bença faisait vraiment longtemps, vieux. Comment vas-tu depuis que j'ai quitté Springland »

« Ca peut aller ! Reconstruire Springland était fatiguant et a pris beaucoup de temps, mais qu'est ce que j'étais heureux de revoir ma maison flambante neuve. Mais je me suis rendu compte que le repos ne me convenait pas trop, alors je me suis occupé du mieux que je pouvais, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que Robotnik refaisait des siennes à Emeraldland. Je suis parti immédiatement là bas, et je me suis joint à l'attaque de GUN. Ca ne m'étonne pas de te voir, quand il y a du Robotnik, tu es le premier à venir, mais je m'attendais pas à voir le petit ici. » il se tourna vers Tails « Comment ça va, Miles »

« C'est Tails désormais » répondit l'intéressé « Sinon, oui, je vais très bien, Mr. Banon. »

« Dis moi » chuchota Banon à Sonic « Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ? C'est pas un endroit pour les gosses. »

« Si tu parviens à le convaincre de ça, je t'offre un resto de chili hot-dogs à toi tout seul. Mais si je disais non, il me suivrait quand même. Autant garder un œil sur lui, et je dois l'avouerça m'arrange beaucoup qu'il soit là. »

Il raconta à Banon toute leur traversée jusqu'ici. Une fois fini, Banon regarda un instant le ciel, puis dit :

« On dirait que la bataille est gagnée, pour l'instant. Toutes les défenses extérieures de Metropolis sont détruites. Mais beaucoup d'hommes y sont passés. » termina t-il avec un pointe de colère dans sa phrase

« Le pire reste à faire, Banon. Il faut maintenant conquérir l'intérieur de la base, là où Robotnik cache ses deux super-vaisseaux. S'il parvient à les faire décoller, nous serons très mal partis. »

Banon acquiesça :

« Alors permets moi l'honneur de t'ouvrir la porte. »

Il sortit son lance-roquettes et se mit face à la lourde porte d'entrée où il tira le reste de ses munitions. Ce fut plus que suffisant pour pulvériser la porte en métal. Même d'ici, on pouvait entendre la sonnerie d'alarme du QG sonner :

« Voilà ! C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant. Le reste des troupes et moi-même, on va rester ici au cas où la Wing Fortress et le Death Egg parviendraient à décoller. Pour le reste, c'est toi de jouer. Oh, et aussi à M…, je veux dire Tails. »

Sonic s'avança lentement vers la porte :

« Prêt, petit frère »

« Prêt »

Ils se tapèrent les mains avant de se retourner vers Banon qui leur répondit en levant son pouce en signe de bonne chance.

Puis ils entrèrent enfin à l'intérieur de Metropolis.


End file.
